Derrière un masque
by Feather Pen Soul
Summary: Après une énième dispute, la relation entre Marcus et Oliver change radicalement. Ils devront faire face à des sentiments contradictoires sans savoir où cela les mènera.
1. Chapter 1

**Un couple que j'adore, Marcus et Oliver. Un des pairings les plus sexy de HP. Deux capitaines de Quidditch, de maisons rivales de surcroît, musclés et chauds bouillants… De quoi en faire une bonne petite histoire chaude et explosive, à notre plus grand plaisir ! Je m'appuie sur leur rivalité pour faire avancer leur relation et bien entendu, nos chers personnages ne tomberont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre aussi facilement, sinon où est le plaisir ? J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour garder le plus possible, leur caractère proche de leur personnage. J'espère que la fiction vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Oliver était furieux ! Ce salopard et sa putain d'équipe avaient encore une fois triché ! Et cette vielle chatte de Bibine qui n'avait rien vu ! A croire qu'elle avait des prunes à la place des yeux ! Fred Weasley s'était retrouvé assommé par un Cognard lançé par Flint et Harry Potter s'était fait prendre en sandwich par deux autres Serpentards. Malfoy, libéré de son adversaire, avait ainsi pu profiter de cette occasion pour attraper le Vif d'or.

Enervé, il donna un coup de poing à son casier, ne ressentant même pas la douleur tant il bouillonnait de colère ! Cela faisait une heure qu'il était resté dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors, à ruminer seul, alors que le reste de son équipe, épuisé et déçu, s'était retiré.

Il avait passé tout l'été dernier à réfléchir sur une nouvelle stratégie d'équipe et avait augmenté les heures d'entraînements pour être sûr de ne rien laisser au hasard, lors des matchs. Avec Harry dans l'équipe, il était sûr de gagner mais ces saletés de serpents avaient eu besoin, comme toujours, d'user de la tricherie.

Il allait massacrer Flint, Foi de Merlin !

_- Alors Wood ? On a ses règles ?_

Le châtain sentit ses poils s'hérisser tel un chat furieux et les yeux réduits en deux fentes, il se retourna vers le Poursuiveur des Serpentards.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Flint ? Ton cerveau de troll ne sait pas faire la différence entre les vestiaires des Serpentards et celui des Gryffondors ?_

Il vit le noiraud, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, se contenter de le narguer du regard. Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

_- Dégage Flint !_

_- Et rater l'occasion de voir ta sale tête de vaincu ? Certainement pas !_

Oliver, vexé et blessé dans son égo, se lança alors dans son passe-temps favori : emmerder Flint et se rouler par terre avec lui, avec insultes et coups fusant de tout part. Il avait besoin de se lâcher ou il finirait par exploser.

_- Ta gueule, connard ! Ne viens pas te la jouer avec moi. Entre nous, ce n'est pas moi qui doit refaire sa dernière année parce que son cerveau n'excède pas la taille d'un petit pois. Je me demande ce qu'en disent tes parents._

La satisfaction qu'il ressentit lorsque Flint perdit son petit sourire d'imbécile fini, le soulagea quelque peu, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Connaissant parfaitement son ennemi de toujours, il regarda avec plaisir le corps massif de ce dernier se raidir et foncer sur lui aussi vite qu'un Eclair de feu.

Prêt à se battre, il accueillit avec plaisir le corps du Serpentard contre lui et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent comme Oliver l'avait prévu, par terre, à se démonter mutuellement.

Les coups et les insultes pleuvaient et Flint bien plus imposant, maîtrisa bientôt le corps du Gryffondor, le maintenant sous-lui. Il remonta les bras de ce dernier au dessus de sa tête et rapprocha son visage du sien. Oliver pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et rapide du Serpentard contre sa bouche. Emporté par cette dernière dispute et l'excitation que cela avait engendrée, et sans compter qu'il portait pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille, il sentit avec une terrible gêne, son corps réagir.

Priant pour que le brun n'aperçoive rien, il insulta l'imbécile et tenta de s'extirper de sa prise. Bien entendu, sa prière ne fut pas exaucée et Flint sentit contre son ventre, le membre d'Oliver durcir.

Le Capitaine des Gryffondors détourna la tête, rouge de gêne, alors que son ennemi le fixait, ébahi. Ce dernier fut plus que surpris de voir qu'il appréciait ce qui se passait et ne tarda pas à avoir une réaction similaire à celle du brun.

Oliver ne bougeait plus, la tête tournée sur le côté et les yeux fermés. Son cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement et l'adrénaline de la précédente dispute était encore présente.

Un étrange silence avait pris place, seulement brisé par leurs respirations erratiques.

Lorsqu'enfin Flint bougea contre lui, il ne put retenir un gémissement et ce fut comme l'élément déclencheur de la tournure que prirent les évènements suivants.

Comme un fou, le brun se redressa, relevant avec lui le jeune Gryffondor, qui se trouvait maintenant nu. Le Serpentard retira ses habits de sorciers avec brutalité, aidé par un Olivier quelque peu fébrile.

Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent, à nouveau, allongés sur le sol en marbre, dans une étreinte rude et sauvage. Ils étaient comme deux animaux en ruts tentant de s'oublier l'un dans l'autre. Il n'y avait là aucune douceur, aucune tendresse, seulement du sexe à l'état pur. Flint derrière Oliver, s'aida de sa salive pour humidifier l'entrée du châtain et s'enfouit rapidement en lui, sous les cris de douleur et de plaisir du rouge et or.

C'était la première fois que le Gryffondor se retrouvait dans cette situation avec un homme et il appréciait sentir le corps musclé du Serpentard contre lui. Il se perdait avec la sensation de ce membre, le fouillant avec brutalité. Bien vite, l'orgasme les prit à quelques minutes d'intervalle et c'est complètement essoufflés qu'ils finirent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

Flint finit par se relever et s'habilla, quittant les vestiaires sans un mot. Oliver, la tête vide et courbaturé, resta sur le sol pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il alla enfin prendre sa douche dans ce même état de transe avant de s'habiller pour se diriger vers la tour des Gryffondors. Complètement épuisé, il ne songea même pas à aller prendre le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Arrivé devant la salle commune de sa Maison, il mit bien plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler du mot de passe et se retint d'insulter la Grosse Dame, qui refusait de le laisser entrer.

Quand enfin, il formula le bon mot, il se dirigea sans plus attendre dans la chambre vide qu'il partageait avec quelques 7ème années et se jeta sur son lit. Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit aussitôt, hanté par un visage masculin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Oliver se réveilla après une nuit de sommeil sans rêve tant il était épuisé, il grimaça de douleur, les yeux fermés. Son corps était toujours aussi courbaturé suite au précédent match et à sa dispute étrange avec Flint. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et sursauta en voyant Percy Weasley, penché sur lui, le regard sévère.

_- Quescekiyapercy ?_

_- Tu as raté le cours de Défense, ce matin._

L'information mit du temps à arriver à son cerveau et toujours embrumé par le sommeil, il se ficha du cours raté.

_- Et suite aux blessures sur ton visage, j'en déduis que tu t'es encore battu avec Flint pour ne pas changer._

_- Ah c'est bon, Percy. Commence pas, il m'a cherché._

_- Comme d'habitude et toi, tu ne trouves rien d'autres à faire que d'entrer dans son jeu !_

Oliver fronça les sourcils suite aux cris du préfet de Gryffondor.

_- Je te conseille d'aller tout de suite à l'infirmerie ou c'est moi qui t'y emmènerai de force !_

Suite à ces mots, il vit le Weasley tourner les talons et partir la tête haute. Après quelques minutes où il appréciait encore la chaleur de sa couverture, il finit par se lever avec toutes les peines du monde.

* * *

Après être allé à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures et rendu visite à Fred qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de son coup à la tête, Oliver se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le déjeuner. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentards et prit place, sous les yeux attentifs de Percy, à côté de Harry.

A son arrivée, ce dernier lui lança un regard contrit et lui sourit faiblement :

_- Désolé encore pour hier, Oliver. Je sais bien que tu voulais remporter la Coupe cette année._

_- Ca va, c'est pas ta faute. C'est plutôt Bibine qui ne devrait pas arbitrer les prochains matchs. Elle est bien la seule à ne pas avoir vu les coups tordus de ces serpents._

Hermione qui était également à table, prit son petit air de Miss-je-sais-tout.

_- Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de blessés graves si ce n'est Fred. D'après Mme Pomfresh, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller._

Elle jeta un petit regard à Ron, qui était quelque peu inquiet pour son frère.

La conversation sur le dernier match contre les Serpentards continua et Oliver qui normalement, y participait toujours activement, dénonçant haut et fort le manque de talents évident des membres de l'équipe des verts et argents, joua avec les aliments de son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim ou plutôt, il ne cessait de penser à la soirée d'hier soir dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas revu Flint depuis et se demandait comment il allait réagir la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Se lanceraient-ils des piques ou s'ignoreraient-ils ? Mieux valait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il avala à peine quelques bouchées de son poulet rôti et de ses légumes que les cours reprirent.

William Peterson, un blond de son année, se plaignit du prochain cours qu'ils allaient avoir : Potions avec les Serpentards. Il n'y avait pas pire moment pour les Gryffondors, surtout avec Snape qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de leur retirer des points.

Il entendit les autres parler de Sirius Black qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban et qui traînerait, selon les rumeurs, dans les environs de Poudlard. Il n'y accorda pas plus d'attention que cela et se fit bientôt rejoindre par Percy alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Oliver ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé de ton assiette._

_- Ah c'est bon, lâche-moi !_

Enervé par l'attitude de mère poule de son meilleur ami, il s'engouffra dans la salle de classe et croisa le regard gris de Flint. Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse hallucinante et au lieu de l'affronter comme il le faisait d'habitude, il détourna la tête et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, alors que les Serpentards lançaient des piques aux rouges et ors.

Furieux contre lui même de son attitude puérile ainsi que de son incapacité à contrôler ses émotions, il resta muet comme une tombe durant le reste du cours, alors que sa jolie voisine de table, Rosina Silverland, ne cessait de lui jeter de petites œillades timides, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Une fois le cours fini, les Gryffondors quittèrent avec soulagement le cours de Potions, content de n'avoir miraculeusement perdu aucun point. Oliver prit son temps pour ramasser ses affaires et sortit le dernier des cachots. Il vit Percy, le visage fermé, s'en aller sans lui accorder un regard : le roux était fâché. Se retenant de soupirer, le châtain prit la direction de la prochaine salle de classe et toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit crier de peur lorsqu'un bras le tira en arrière et le balança dans une salle vide.

_Flint !_

Le Serpentard le regardait les sourcils froncés et lorsqu'il se mit à parler, le châtain fixa ses dents. Tiens, il les avait corrigées. Ses dents blanches étaient maintenant parfaitement alignées et cela changeait considérablement le visage du brun. Oliver se surprit à le remarquer seulement maintenant et à trouver à Flint un certain charme.

Dans un contexte différent, le Gryffondor n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se moquer de ce changement qui ne ressemblait guère au Serpentard. Il n'était pas le genre à faire attention à son physique.

Son rival s'approcha de lui, menaçant et le châtain resta immobile à affronter son regard.

_- J'espère pour ta petite gueule que tu n'as parlé à personne de ce qui est arrivé hier._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que tes petits serpents d'amis apprennent que tu aimes enfiler les mecs et surtout les Gryffondors ?_

Le rouge et or regretta de suite ses mots car une poigne puissante, agrippa son cou, le plaquant contre un mur.

_- Ne fais pas le malin, Wood. Parle de ça à qui que ce soit et je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta misérable vie de cafard._

Oliver agrippa la main de Flint, l'intimant de le lâcher.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de raconter à qui que soit cet épisode de ma vie. Plutôt mourir._

Sur ces mots, le Gryffondor quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Cette saleté de Serpentard lui faisait de l'effet, il était _foutu_ !

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident et Oliver ne pouvait plus sortir son rival de sa tête. Bientôt les vacances de Noël arriveraient et il était soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pendant ces trois semaines et ne plus avoir à croiser un certain Serpentard.

Les deux ennemis s'ignoraient et cela avait fortement intrigué les amis des deux garçons, qui ne comprenaient pas ce soudain changement. Percy qui avait pardonné l'attitude massacrante d'Oliver, l'avait questionné à ce sujet et pour cesser de l'avoir sur le dos, le châtain lui avait dit qu'il avait décidé de mettre en pratique ses conseils. Quelque peu soupçonneux, le roux n'avait rien rétorqué.

Depuis la trêve ou plutôt l'indifférence qu'il y avait entre les deux étudiants, l'école était beaucoup plus tranquille, si ce n'est les bagarres incessantes qui continuaient entre Harry et Draco Malfoy. Ces derniers, avec l'aide de Ron et des acolytes de Malfoy, en venaient toujours aux mains et les élèves de Poudlard y assistaient avec plaisir.

Ayant décidé de se changer les idées ce samedi après-midi, Oliver, avec Percy, William et d'autres étudiants de 7ème année, alla à Pré-au-Lard, boire un coup aux Trois Balais.

Durant ce mois de décembre, la neige tombait régulièrement laissant un épais tapis blanc sur le sol et sur les toits des boutiques du village. Les flocons donnaient encore plus d'attraits à Pré-au-Lard, malgré le froid qui régnait en cette période.

Oliver et le groupe s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le pub et apprécièrent la chaleur réconfortante des lieux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans l'établissement et ils trouvèrent par chance une table vide.

Le Gryffondor fit rapidement le tour des tables du regard et malheureusement, un certain Serpentard y était attablé, entouré de ses amis. Mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Oliver, fût la jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait à côté de Flint. Elle était même un peu trop collée au jeune homme. Le châtain serra les poings, n'appréciant guère le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant les deux jeunes gens s'embrasser.

Détournant les yeux, il se leva de table et ses amis, trop occupés à rigoler ne le remarquèrent pas. Il se dirigea près du comptoir où il s'assit sur un des tabourets. Le moral au plus bas, il commanda une Bierre-au-beurre alcoolisée et apprécia la chaleur de la boisson.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et vit un jeune homme assis tout comme lui, savourant une boisson chaude également. Le jeune homme en question le fixait et il reconnut le Préfet en Chef de Poufsouffle, Darius Longhill. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, s'approchant de lui.

Oliver, un peu surpris, contempla le Poufsouffle. Il avait vaguement discuté avec lui auparavant et l'avait trouvé sympathique.

_- Alors Wood, que fais-tu assis, seul, à ruminer tes pensées ?_

_- Je pourrai te retourner la question, Longhill._

Darius lui offrit un sourire énigmatique et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Oliver put voir dans ses yeux verts, cachés par des mèches blondes, une lueur amusée. En regardant sa large carrure, Oliver se demanda pourquoi il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il était grand et bien bâti.

_- Et bien, contrairement à toi, mes amis ne sont pas ici. J'ai donc une excuse quant au fait d'être seul._

Le Gryffondor sourit.

_- J'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu._

_- Je vois… Serait-ce à tout hasard, en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires, il y a une semaine ?_

Oliver figé, regarda le Poufsouffle, qui le fixait railleur.

_- Euh…je… je…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Je vous ai surpris alors que je faisais ma ronde, ce soir-là. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Flint soit en train de dévorer la bouche d'une jeune blonde à l'instant même. J'en déduis que c'était rien ce qui s'est passé entre vous._

Le châtain, rouge de honte, ne savait plus quoi dire et pour le rassurer, le blond lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Oliver décida alors de se confier à lui.

_- Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui est arrivé. On se disputait comme d'habitude et à un moment donné, on ne contrôlait plus la situation. Mais c'était une erreur._

_- Tu as aimé ce qui s'est passé ?_

Le rouge et or sursauta et savait qu'au fond de lui, il avait apprécié ce moment passé avec son ennemi. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

_- Je… je ne sais pas… Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant…_

_- Je vois… Moi aussi c'était dur de l'admettre au début._

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, assimilant les paroles du blond.

_- Tu veux dire que tu es…_

_- Gay ? Oui. Je l'ai su en quatrième année et l'année dernière, j'ai été secrètement en couple. En tant que préfet en chef, il est dur pour moi d'afficher mon orientation._

_- Personne ne le sait dans ton entourage ?_

_- Très peu. C'est juste pour te dire que si tu as des doutes ou si tu es perdu, c'est normal et tu peux venir m'en parler._

_- Je ne suis pas gay ! Je te l'ai dit, c'était une erreur !_

_- Bien-sûr._

Le blond haussa les épaules, toujours souriant et termina sa boisson.

_- Tout de même, si tu veux t'amuser un peu ce soir, rejoins-moi dans la Salle de bain des Préfets à 22 heures. Il n'y a personne à cette heure. Je t'y attendrai._

Le Poufsouffle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Le Gryffondor le suivit du regard, choqué par son attitude nonchalante. Bien-sûr qu'il n'irait pas ! En pensant cela, il regarda à nouveau celui qui ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête et en le voyant si près de cette fille, il eut un pincement au cœur.

* * *

Se maudissant, Oliver avançait dans les couloirs du château et essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter Peeves, qui ne se gênerait pas pour alerter Rusard, s'il le voyait. S'éclairant à l'aide de sa baguette, il se retrouva rapidement devant la Salle de bain des Préfets. Oliver se demanda à nouveau ce qu'il faisait là, se traita d'imbécile pour avoir cédé à l'invitation de Darius et après un moment d'hésitation, énonça le mot de passe qui était _Eau divine_. La haute porte en bois s'ouvrit et il pénétra enfin dans l'immense salle de bain.

Il fut comme à chaque fois, impressionné par les lieux et son regard fut vite attiré par la grande piscine rectangulaire où une mousse onctueuse recouvrait presqu'entièrement l'eau. Darius y était installé, se prélassant dans l'eau chaude, les bras accoudés derrière lui.

Il avait toujours ce même sourire sur le visage et ne bougea pas en voyant le Gryffondor.

_- Je savais que tu viendrais._

Silencieux, Oliver resta immobile.

_- Viens dans l'eau._

Il finit par se déshabiller entièrement sous le regard gourmand du Poufsouffle et s'engouffra dans le bain parfumé par les centaines de robinets entourant la piscine. Il se mit à une distance raisonnable de l'autre jeune homme.

Voyant que le rouge et or était un peu gêné, Darius se rapprocha lentement de lui.

_- Détend-toi, Oliver._

Ledit Oliver se laissa alors faire, appréciant les caresses et les baisers du blond. Tout cela était complètement différent de ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec Flint. Les sensations étaient amplifiées et Darius avait de l'expérience, cela se ressentait dans ses gestes. Il faisait durer longuement les préliminaires, rendant presque fou le châtain qui n'en pouvait plus de ces délicieuses tortures.

Quand enfin il le retourna pour le pénétrer avec lenteur, Oliver ne put retenir un gémissement profond. Darius effectua de longs et lents mouvements de va-et-vient et le plaisir était insoutenable pour le rouge et or. Le Poufsouffle fut tendre avec lui après qu'il ait jouit dans son intimité, l'embrassant et le serrant contre son corps musclé. Bien que le Gryffondor appréciait ces gestes, il ressentait un manque et pour l'oublier, se perdit dans les bras réconfortants du blond.

* * *

Après la première rencontre avec Darius dans la salle de bain, Oliver le rejoignit presque chaque soir dans plusieurs endroits différents du château. Il aimait cet interdit qui s'était instauré et l'excitation que cela engendrait. Cela compensait un peu les joutes verbales et physiques qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir avec Flint. Les deux ennemis s'ignoraient toujours. Il ne pensait presque plus à ce dernier, sauf lorsqu'il avait les mêmes cours que lui ou lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs en compagnie de cette fille blonde, et dans les rêves qu'il faisait la nuit tombée. Le châtain avait appris qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques jours après l'incident des vestiaires.

Oliver aimait être avec Darius et ils passaient de très bons moments ensemble. C'était un amant, très doux mais il savait aussi être plus déchainé, au grand plaisir du châtain. Souvent après leurs nuits mouvementées, ils discutaient longuement, Oliver se confiant à lui. Il avait eu plusieurs petites amies durant sa scolarité, chaque relation se terminant à chaque fois car il manquait toujours quelque chose selon le Gryffondor. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi ses histoires se soldaient en des échecs et Oliver avait fini par accepter le fait d'être gay.

Dans la communauté magique, cela ne posait pas vraiment de problèmes, les sorciers étant plus ou moins ouverts sur le sujet, mais il ne comptait pas non plus le crier sur tous les toits. Darius lui avait parlé de son ancien petit ami, un Serdaigle de la même année que lui. Leur histoire avait duré six mois mais le Poufsouffle avait finalement arrêté la relation après s'être lassé.

Alors qu'il rédigeait un devoir sur parchemin pour le cours de Défense, il fut surpris par l'apparition de Percy derrière lui. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui, silencieusement et le regarda travailler.

Un peu embêté d'être ainsi fixé, Oliver s'arrêta d'écrire et se tourna vers son ami.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- A toi de me le dire. Tu es souvent en compagnie de Longhill. Et tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes petites escapades le soir venu ? Tu sais très bien qu'avec Sirius Black, c'est dangereux en ce moment. Qui est-ce que tu vas voir la nuit ? Une petite amie ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

Oliver écouta son meilleur ami déblatérer comme une chouette avant de prendre la parole :

_- Je suis gay et c'est Darius Longhill que je vois._

Il se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête que fit Percy. Ce dernier devint écarlate et le châtain put presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

_- Qu… Quoi ?_

Tu as bien entendu.

_- M… Mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, oui ou non ?_

Le roux le fixait maintenant, les sourcils froncés.

_- C'est arrivé comme ça et j'étais déboussolé. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. Tu n'as pas de problèmes avec le fait que je sois…_

Oliver regardait Percy, inquiet de ce qu'il allait penser de lui. Ce dernier le rassura en lui mettant une tape sur la tête.

_- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais que tout le monde pense que je suis coincé mais quand même ! Ce n'est cependant pas une excuse pour que tu sortes en pleine nuit pour retrouver ton petit ami et faire je ne sais quoi !_

_- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami et c'est le seul moment où on peut se voir. Tu sais qu'avec son statut de Préfet, mieux vaut que personne ne sache qu'il aime les hommes._

Le Weasley le regarda indéchiffrable, puis détourna la tête pour s'intéresser à un livre. Oliver sourit de l'attitude son ami, cela signifiait qu'il passerait outre mais qu'il n'était pas pour autant d'accord avec lui.

_- Tu fais quoi pour les vacances ?_

_- Je reste à Poudlard, finalement. Mes parents ont du partir en Afrique pour leur travail._

Les parents d'Oliver étaient des Médicomages connus, qui travaillaient dans l'humanitaire et avaient des missions un peu partout dans le monde, qu'importe le moment de l'année.

_- Je t'aurai bien dit de venir au Terrier mais nos cousins de France vont venir et avec Harry…_

_- T'inquiète, Perc. Trois semaines, ça passe vite._

Cela embêtait Oliver de ne pouvoir rentrer chez lui ces vacances. Ses parents étaient toujours pris avec leur boulot et il était davantage contrarié de savoir que Darius n'allait pas rester à Poudlard. Il allait être seul et frustré pour Noël. De belles vacances en perspective…

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que les vacances avaient commencé et Oliver se promenait dans le château. Il essayait de trouver des passages secrets et des coins tranquilles où il pourrait venir avec Darius.

Il passait la plupart de ses journées, seul et traînait quelque peu avec les Gryffondors qui étaient restés étant donné sa popularité à l'école, il n'avait pas de problème à ce niveau.

Le châtain se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, où il aimait réfléchir et admirer la vue panoramique qu'il avait sur les alentours de Poudlard.

Le froid glacial lui coupa presque le souffle mais protégé par ses habits chauds, il s'approcha de la balustrade et se pencha, appréciant la vue.

_- Tu vas finir par tomber à force de te pencher comme ça, Wood._

Le Gryffondor se figea avant de se retourner lentement. Devant lui, se tenait Marcus Flint, le visage impassible, imposant.

_- Flint ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas rentré ?_

_- Tu es stupide ou quoi ?_

Oliver ferma doucement les yeux, ne souhaitant pas s'énerver. Le Serpentard se rapprocha de lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques à cette heure dans cette partie du château ?_

_- Comme si j'allais te répondre, Wood._

Oliver ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps en compagnie du brun, marcha en direction de la sortie, mais c'est sans compter Flint, qui l'attrapa par le bras. Ce simple contact l'électrisa, comme dirait les Moldus et il ne tenta pas de s'échapper.

_- Où tu vas comme ça ?_

_- Et bien, vu que le calme et la tranquillité que je pensais trouver ici, viennent d'être troublé par ta présence, je m'en vais._

Il fut tiré brutalement contre le Serpentard et les yeux gris de celui-ci se firent menaçants.

_- Toujours à jouer au plus malin, Wood. Tu veux que je te démonte la face._

_- Vu où ça nous a mené la dernière fois, je pense que je m'en passerai bien._

Il fut satisfait de voir l'expression du noiraud changée du tout au tout. Ce dernier reprit bien vite le contrôle de lui-même.

_- Tes gémissements montraient pourtant que tu aimais bien avoir ma queue entre tes fesses._

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du plus âgé alors qu'Oliver rougit de gêne face aux mots crus.

_- Et je suis même sûr que tu aimerais l'avoir à nouveau en toi, comme la petite salope que tu es._

Furieux de l'insulte, le rouge et or sauta sur le Serpentard et brandit son poing, mais il fut bloqué par le brun qui le retourna, bloquant ses deux bras dans son dos. Oliver se débattit comme un beau diable, essayant d'échapper à la prise.

Flint abaissa sa tête au niveau de son oreille et lui murmura :

_- Que dirais-tu que je te prenne à nouveau durement là tout de suite ?_

Bien qu'il fût en colère, le châtain ne put s'empêcher de frissonner suite aux paroles du brun.

_- Laisse-moi, connard !_

Il sentit un baiser sur son cou et se tendit, alors que les bras musclés délaissés leurs prisonniers pour entourer son corps, le pressant ainsi contre le sien. Oliver aimait cette sensation et se sentir aussi près de son ennemi, lui rappela des souvenirs.

Il se revoyait sur le sol, Marcus au-dessus, bougeant durement en lui, le corps du Serpentard l'enveloppant. Le désir monta brusquement et il se retourna pour faire face au brun, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ce dernier un peu surpris du revirement de la situation, se laissa faire et reprit rapidement le contrôle du baiser, plaquant le corps du Gryffondor contre le sien.

_- On va dans mon dortoir ?_

Oliver acquiesça dans un état second et Marcus le tira à sa suite, en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Lorsqu'ils s'y engouffrèrent, Marcus s'assura que la salle était vide et ils se précipitèrent dans le dortoir également vide du brun les étudiants dormant habituellement avec Flint, étant rentrés chez eux pendant les vacances. Le noiraud lança tout de même un sortilège de silence dans la pièce par mesure de précaution.

A peine arrivés, ils se déshabillèrent avec des gestes désordonnés. Oliver entièrement nu, se retourna vers Marcus, qui laissa son regard couler sur sa silhouette. Le Gryffondor décida de prendre les choses en main cette fois-ci et fit basculer le Serpentard sur le lit. Il parcourût son corps de baisers, se délectant des sensations qu'il provoquait chez le brun. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva au niveau de la partie tant convoitée, il le prit doucement en bouche, jouant avec les bourses de sa main droite alors que son autre main libre caressait le corps viril. Il engloutissait littéralement la barre de chaire, pompant de plus en vite. Lorsqu'il le sentit proche de la jouissance, le châtain s'arrêta, souriant face au grognement que laissa échapper Flint. Il se plaça alors à califourchon sur le corps allongé sous lui, positionnant le membre dur contre son intimité et dans un gémissement sourd, s'empala sèchement sur le sexe épais, vibrant et chaud et imposa un rythme soutenu.

Le Serpentard, refusant de rester aussi passif, se redressa bientôt et en un mouvement de hanches, fit basculer le châtain sous lui, donnant alors des coups de reins rageurs et rapides. Oliver se mit à crier de plaisir et un orgasme déferlant, comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant, arriva, le laissant pantelant. Une lumière blanche apparut devant ses yeux et il se sentit partir dans un autre monde. Un corps musclé s'allongea sur lui et il finit par s'endormir, alors qu'une main lui caressait les cheveux.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! A bientôt pour le prochain :)**

**Feather Pen Soul**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour le vocabulaire employé dans les dialogues mais je trouve que cela correspond bien à leur tempérament et à leur caractère, surtout pour Marcus. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour les quelques reviews, surtout les deux derniers, qui m'ont poussé à écrire encore plus rapidement, donc merci :) Je sais que ce couple n'a pas beaucoup de lecteurs mais je les adore, et comme il n'y avait pas tellement de fics sur eux, j'ai voulu en écrire. J'avais oublié de préciser dans le premier chapitre, que l'histoire se déroule durant la troisième année de Harry, comme vous avez sûrement du vous en rendre compte et c'est justement la dernière année d'Oliver à Poudlard. Donc voilà de ce côté.**

**Bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus !**

* * *

Un corps était contre Oliver et appréciant cette chaleur réconfortante, il s'y cala encore plus. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien et il enfouit sa tête dans un cou, souriant de bien être. Il allait se rendormir lorsqu'on le repoussa assez brutalement.

_- Wood, faut que tu te casses ! Les autres vont pas tarder à se lever. _

Le châtain se redressa, se passant une main dans les cheveux, le cerveau embrumé et les yeux mi-clos.

_- Mmmmmh ?_

_- Putain, bouge !_

Il se reçut des vêtements sur le visage et finit par obtempérer, ennuyé.

_- T'es pas du tout affable_, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Marcus Flint, les mains sur les hanches, complètement nu, le regardait s'habiller, le visage fermé.

_- Et je compte pas l'être. Bon, tu accélères un peu ?_

_- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon !_

Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers la salle commune des verts et argents, chancelant. Il avait mal aux fesses ! Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte du dortoir, le Serpentard le retint, son visage tout proche du sien.

_- Pas un mot à quiconque, compris ?_

Enervé par la manière dont le traitait le brun, il voulut le provoquer.

_- Pas de chance, on n'était pas vraiment discret la dernière fois._

Cette fois, il fut tiré en arrière et Flint le plaqua contre un mur.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, connard ?_

Bien qu'Oliver était moins imposant que le Capitaine des Serpentards, il avait quand même une belle carrure et musculature, que son poste de Gardien lui avait permis de sculpter. Il se dégagea sans problème de la prise du jeune homme et le repoussa.

_- Tu me saoules ! On était en train de baiser dans des vestiaires où n'importe qui pouvait entrer ou nous entendre ! Et c'est ce qui s'est passé ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que ça se sache dans toute l'école, je baise avec le mec qui nous a vu et il n'est pas dans son intérêt d'aller parler !_

Le Serpentard le fixa, indéchiffrable, pendant plusieurs secondes et ses yeux se plissèrent.

_- Qui est ce type ?_

_- Hahaha, tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire pour que tu ailles lui en mettre une ? Va te faire foutre !_

_- Entre nous deux, c'est plutôt toi qui aime te faire foutre et pas qu'un peu à ce que je vois ! Tu proposes tes fesses à tous les mecs de Poudlard ?_

Le coup parti. Il vit le visage de Flint, comme au ralenti, tourner sur le côté.

_- Au moins, je ne trompe pas ma petite amie avec un mec. Que dirait-elle si elle l'apprenait ?_

Le brun gardait toujours la tête de profil et lorsqu'il se retourna vers le châtain, l'expression toujours fermée, Oliver put voir du sang sur ses lèvres. Il leva un bras, l'index pointé vers le Gryffondor.

_- Je te jure que si ça se sait à l'école, t'es un homme mort !_

_- Putain Flint ! Tu couches avec un mec et t'es même pas capable de l'assumer. Tu te sers de cette fille comme couverture ?_

Le Serpentard se mit alors à éclater de rire et Oliver le regarda surpris.

_- Wood, t'es un mec marrant, tu le sais ça ? Et tu es tout aussi pathétique. Tu n'as rien compris, hein ? Ouais, c'est bandant de te baiser mais tu me sers que de vide-couilles. T'es qu'une pute et t'aimes te faire baiser, reconnais-le. J'aime les filles, j'adore leurs seins et leurs petits couinements. Toi, c'est ton trou que j'aime._

Blessé par les paroles du brun, Oliver garda le visage impassible, cillant à peine. Il n'allait pas donner la joie à ce connard de voir que ça le touchait.

_- Approche-toi de moi encore une fois, Flint et tu le regretteras._

Il s'en alla rapidement et dès qu'il sortit du dortoir, il se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction de sa salle commune. Le salaud savait comment faire mal.

* * *

Le reste de la journée, Oliver le passa chez les Gryffondors et ne se rendit pas une seule fois dans la Grande Salle pour prendre ses repas. Il n'avait pas faim avec son moral au plus bas. Il écrivit une lettre à ses parents, qui lui avaient racontés leurs péripéties en Afrique et leur désolation de ne pouvoir fêter Noël avec leur fils.

Il répondit aussi à une lettre de Darius. Ce dernier était avec ses parents et son petit frère, dans leur chalet et le Poufsouffle lui disait combien il lui manquait et combien il aurait voulu être avec lui en ce moment. Oliver lui répondit avec plus de retenue, omettant volontairement de mentionner sa petite mésaventure avec Flint.

Darius et lui n'étaient pas en couple mais leur relation, s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça, avait débuté il y a seulement quelques semaines et le châtain n'avait pas envie de tout lui raconter.

Il écrivit aussi à son meilleur ami, Percy, pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il survivait très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

Fatigué par ses ébats mouvementés d'hier, il alla ensuite se reposer dans son dortoir en début d'après-midi, souhaitant oublier au plus vite ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

Après tout, Flint n'était que son rival, son ennemi et ils se détestaient, point barre. Bon, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes dans sa situation, qui couchait avec son ennemi, après s'être fait cogner dessus par ledit ennemi… en cherchant bien, il ne connaissait personne… Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La vie était étrange et il ne fallait pas chercher une explication abracadabrante quant à ce qui était arrivé. Pour reprendre les mots de Flint, il avait apprécié se faire baiser par lui mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sur ce, il s'endormit, l'esprit empli de pensées déroutantes et se laissa emporter par un rêve étrange.

Il se trouvait sur un immense lit à baldaquin, au drap de soie dorée. De nombreux oreillers en rouge et or étaient placés près de la tête de lit en bois, orné d'arabesques. La chambre, assez petite, était décorée tels des appartements royaux d'un château médiéval. Les murs en pierre étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie vert foncée, un feu crépitait dans une grande cheminée et les différents meubles de la pièce ainsi qu'un grand tapis blanc, donnaient un aspect chaleureux à l'ensemble.

Oliver, à genoux sur le lit, se concentra sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Marcus Flint ! Ce dernier le regardait tendrement, nu, à genoux également, ses mains posées sur les hanches du Gryffondor, les caressant avec douceur.

Jamais le châtain n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage du brun et il en fut retourné. Il posa alors ses mains sur les abdos en acier du Serpentard, appréciant leur fermeté.

Il sentit une autre présence derrière lui et d'autres mains vinrent se poser sur son corps. Surpris, il se retourna pour tomber sur un Darius souriant, le regardant aussi tendrement que Flint.

Il se rendit alors compte de sa nudité apparente et de son érection douloureuse. Les deux jeunes hommes aussi nus que lui, affichaient fièrement leur sexe dressé et se collèrent à lui, Marcus devant et Darius dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il sentit leur membre se pressait contre la sienne vibrante et contre ses fesses, il gémit doucement, alors que le blond déposait des baisers volatils sur son cou et ses épaules. Marcus attrapa ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec douceur et tendresse.

Oliver ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il entoura les épaules du Serpentard de ses bras et se perdit dans les sensations que les deux garçons lui donnaient.

Darius attrapa ensuite, son membre tendu, caressant avec lenteur sa barre de chaire alors qu'il continuait ses caresses sur son corps et que la bouche du châtain était prisonnière de celle brun. Le Poufsouffle se mit à le masturber doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement et Oliver, finit par rejeter la tête en arrière, reposant sur l'épaule du blond, la bouche ouverte, appréciant le plaisir qu'on lui prodiguait. Flint s'attacha à lui mordiller ses deux pointes de chaire tendues, assez fortement, le forçant à se cambrer, fesses en arrière, se frottant contre l'érection de Darius. Il finit par jouir en de longs jets brûlants sur le ventre du Serpentard.

Essoufflé, il s'allongea sur le dos en regardant Darius s'approcher de Marcus, se mettant à quatre pattes pour lui lécher le sperme répandu sur ses abdos, alors que Flint, le fixait lui, d'un regard intense. La scène était d'un incroyable érotisme et Oliver se sentit durcir à nouveau.

Le blond reporta son attention vers lui, toujours le même sourire sur le visage, et se dirigea vers lui, lui attrapant la jambe droite et embrassa cette dernière, remontant petit à petit vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Enfin arrivé là où le souhaitait le châtain, il souffla doucement sur son membre gonflé, le taquinant et provoquant un gémissement chez Oliver.

Il prit alors la parole et son expression avait changé. Il avait maintenant le visage fermé et porta sa main au cou du Gryffondor. Oliver se mit alors à suffoquer et essaya de se dégager avec son bras, mais Marcus les emprisonnèrent de ses grandes mains. Le brun avait le visage dur et le regardait avec dégoût.

_- T'aimes ça hein ? T'es au lit avec deux mecs et tu n'attends qu'une chose, c'est qu'ils te prennent l'un après l'autre. Ou peut-être en même temps ? Oui, tu sers qu'à ça, te faire enfiler._

Oliver surpris, essaya de rétorquer mais ses lèvres ne voulaient pas bouger. Il suffoquait toujours et ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude de la part des deux garçons.

_- Regarde le, Marcus. Il n'arrive même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Il n'est pas capable de se défendre seul._

Mais le châtain n'entendait plus ce qui se disait. L'air n'arrivait plus jusqu'à ses poumons brûlants et il se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible. Il cessa de bouger et se laissa faire, prêt à partir.

Il se réveilla alors en sursaut sur son lit, en sueur et haletant. Le jeune homme porta ses mains à son cou par réflexe et il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Dehors, le vent battait à pleins fouets et soufflait violemment.

Enervé, il rejeta sa couette et sortit du lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, regardant le ciel nuageux et la neige qui recouvrait le sol en cette fin d'après-midi.

Il en avait marre de tout ça ! Son esprit était hanté par cet imbécile de Flint et il le suivait même dans son sommeil.

Qu'est ce qu'il aurait donné pour effacer cette fameuse nuit et que sa relation avec Flint n'ait pas autant basculé ! Lui même ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce serpent et ce qui le poussait, lui, à tomber comme ça dans ses bras.

C'était quand même la deuxième fois ! Autant pour la première, il pouvait se justifier en disant que c'était une erreur mais là, il devait commencer par se poser des questions.

Flint lui avait bien fait comprendre sans mâcher ses mots qu'il n'était qu'un… qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Oui, un vide-couilles. Pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant ?

Le Serpentard avait toujours été son rival, son ennemi, la personne qu'il haïssait le plus et maintenant, ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'il couchait avec le jeune homme et qu'il adorait ça. C'était à ne rien comprendre du tout !

D'autant plus, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait autant l'attirer chez le brun. Flint avait un cerveau de troll, il avait du refaire sa septième année à la suite de résultats déplorables qu'il avait eu à ses examens, il était bourru, prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter les petits sorciers de Poudlard.

En gros, il avait tout de détestable si ce n'était son corps tout en muscle, son fessier dur et ferme, sa façon de le prendre, sauvage et brutal, mais ô combien délicieuse, ses yeux gris qui le fixaient pendant leurs étreintes, assombris par le désir, son petit rictus lorsque le châtain se laissait aller dans ses bras.

Oliver secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de son esprit tourmenté. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Ca ne pouvait continuer ou il finirait par devenir fou. Son regard s'attarda alors sur le terrain de Quidditch. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin ! Il allait faire un petit tour sur son balai pour s'aérer l'esprit et tout oublier. Il en avait bien besoin.

Tant pis pour le temps peu engageant, il avait déjà participé à des matchs où la météo était bien pire. Il n'était pas capitaine de son équipe pour rien.

Décidé, il s'habilla et sortit du dortoir, ignorant les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune et qui souhaitaient lui parler. Oliver savait qu'il était connu à Poudlard et n'appréciait guère les étudiants qui lui couraient après pour sa popularité. En tant normal, il faisait un effort car il s'entendait facilement avec les autres, mais là son humeur massacrante avait eu raison de lui.

Après s'être changé dans les vestiaires, il marcha rapidement en direction du terrai et enfourcha son balai, s'élevant dans les airs à pleine vitesse.

Enfin, il se sentit libéré, libéré de tout. La seule chose qui comptait était ces instants qu'il passait dans les airs. Le froid ne le dérangeait aucunement et malgré le vent qui risquait à tout instant de l'envoyer par terre et de lui rompre les os, il s'éleva haut dans le ciel sombre.

Malheureusement pour le jeune capitaine, il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal et ses réflexes s'en trouvaient diminuer du fait de ses ébats mouvementés d'hier soir et de son estomac vide. Son appétit avait considérablement diminué, depuis cette fameuse nuit et aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait rien avalé. Il n'avait pas eu envie de _le_ croiser. Cela, ajouté à la météo peu favorable et à son insouciance, il fut, suite à une bourrasque, projeté hors de son balai sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. La chute fut rapide et Oliver ferma les yeux dans l'attente de l'impact, silencieux.

Sa tête cogna brusquement contre la pelouse et il entendit un craquement sinistre dans son dos. Il fut étonné d'être toujours conscient, alors que sa tête durement touchée, bourdonnait violemment.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et ouvrant difficilement ses yeux, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir vaguement un regard gris, proche de son visage, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'Oliver se réveilla, il se sentit étrangement lourd et faible. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il était à son plus grand étonnement, à l'infirmerie. Se redressant avec difficulté, un mal de tête le prit et grimaçant, il découvrit qu'un bandage recouvrait entièrement ses cheveux.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, découvrant les autres lits vides et regardant par la fenêtre, il vit qu'il faisait jour. Il voulut alors sortir du lit mais c'est sans compter Mme Pomfresh, qui rentrait à cet instant dans la salle et qui se précipita vers lui, le visage sévère, tout en le sermonnant.

_- Par Merlin, rallongez-vous immédiatement! Souhaitez-vous vous retrouvez encore une fois allongé sur ce lit, pendant trois semaines ?_

_Trois semaines ! Bon sang !_ Oliver s'exécuta alors sans mot dire car les jérémiades de la vielle femme lui lançaient encore plus le crâne. Il tenta de parler et ouvrit la bouche avec difficulté, alors que la femme examinait sa tête à l'aide de sa baguette.

_- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

_- Vous osez me le demander ? C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie ! Mais quelle idée de prendre son balai par un temps aussi mauvais et seul qui plus est ! Maintenant, vous allez répondre à mes questions pour que je puisse évaluer votre état mental. Donnez-moi votre nom._

_- Oliver Wood._

_- Savez-vous où vous êtes ?_

_- A l'infirmerie de Poudlard._

Hochant la tête d'un air concentré, l'infirmière continuait son examen.

_- Bien, à première vue, ça a l'air d'aller. Je vois que vous ne vous rappelez pas de l'incident. Quelle est donc la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?_

Essayant de rassembler ses pensées, le châtain eut du mal à réfléchir.

_- Et bien… je m'étais reposé dans mon dortoir… et après… je suis… allé sur le terrain de Quidditch, je crois._

_- Parfait ! Votre choc vous a donc seulement fait oublier votre attitude irresponsable, en partie du moins, puisque vous vous souvenez être allé sur le terrain. Votre présence ici devrait vous permettre de deviner la suite. Vous êtes tombé de votre balai et vous vous êtes fracassé le crâne et le bas du dos. Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes à vous réparer les os du dos, quant à votre crâne, j'ai eu bien du mal ! J'ai même à un moment songé à vous envoyer à Saint-Mangouste, tant vos blessures m'inquiétaient. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous resterez ici encore quelques jours, en attendant que vous soyez complètement rétabli et vous ne quitterez pas une seule seconde ce lit !_

_- Qui m'a trouvé ? _

_- Deux jeunes filles de votre Maison, Miss Silverland et Miss Stimpson, elles m'ont dit vous avoir aperçu sur le terrain par un hasard total. Une chance qu'elles vous aient trouvée d'ailleurs ! Vous auriez pu mourir, seul, dans le froid et causer une peine immense à vos pauvres parents._

Oliver écouta les remontrances sans broncher, sachant qu'il les méritait pleinement mais il avait surtout envie de dormir et d'oublier son mal de tête, qui ne cessait d'empirer.

_- Les cours ont donc repris ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que les professeurs allaient attendre que vous soyez rétabli ? Cela fait quelques jours que les vacances sont terminées et nous sommes mercredi. Ah, les jeunes de nos jours ! Irresponsables et…_

L'infirmière s'éloigna de son lit, pestant toujours et Oliver poussa un soupir. Mme Pomfresh revint rapidement le trouver, deux fioles dans ses mains.

_- Tenez, buvez ceci pour votre tête et ceci pour dormir. Ah, j'oubliais. J'ai prévenu vos parents de votre état mais ils n'ont pas pu se déplacer en raison de leur travail. Je vais leur faire envoyer une lettre pour leur assurer que vous êtes hors de danger. Miss Silverland n'a pas cessé de vous rendre visite, ainsi que votre ami Monsieur Weasley. Un autre jeune homme aussi, Monsieur Longhill, vient dès qu'il le peut et reste tellement longtemps, que je me trouve souvent dans l'obligation de le chasser de l'infirmerie. D'autres amis de Gryffondor sont venus également mais moins fréquemment. Je les préviendrai tout à l'heure et ils pourront vous rendre visite dès demain. Maintenant buvez et dormez !_

Ayant emmagasiné trop d'informations aussi rapidement, Oliver obéit, épuisé, et fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin se reposer.

* * *

Le lendemain à son réveil, Oliver trouva à son chevet plusieurs de ses amis de Gryffondor. Il fut content de les voir mais rapidement, Mme Pomfresh les mit dehors, trouvant qu'ils faisaient trop de bruits dans sa précieuse infirmerie.

Percy resta à ses côtés et le roux, le sermonna aussi vivement que l'infirmière, mais son inquiétude fit qu'il ne put s'empêcher de dire à son meilleur ami, qu'il avait cru le perdre. Il avait reçu la nouvelle de son accident pendant les vacances et avait demandé de ses nouvelles auprès de l'infirmière, tous les deux jours. Percy lui dit aussi qu'il avait pris la liberté d'en informer Darius.

Oliver en était quelque peu embêté, tout en ne sachant pas pourquoi. Après être resté plus d'une heure avec son ami, le préfet se leva en voyant Darius pénétrer dans la salle.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, souriant, mais son visage était empli d'inquiétude. Le blond s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de son lit, le fixant toujours.

_- Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien. Je me suis vraiment inquiété._

Gêné, le châtain ne sut quoi dire.

_- Grâce à Percy, j'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé et à partir de ce moment-là, plus rien ne comptait à part que ces foutues vacances prennent fin. Je suis tellement soulagé._

A ces mots, Darius prit avec hésitation sa main dans la sienne et le fixa d'un regard intense. Oliver ne savait que faire de toutes ces attentions auxquelles il n'était pas habitué, et réprima à grand-peine, son envie de retirer sa main.

_- Ca va mieux ?_

_- Oui. Je me suis pris un gros coup mais ça ira._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller faire du…_

_- C'est bon Darius. Je t'assure que ça va. Je me suis déjà fait sermonner par Pomfresh et Percy. Je ne ferai plus l'imbécile, c'était stupide de ma part, je le sais._

Le châtain se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé quelque peu brusquement et s'en voulut. Souriant alors au jeune homme, il l'assura que tout allait bien et qu'il était content de le voir.

Ils restèrent à discuter et une jeune demoiselle fit bientôt son entrée dans la salle, toute rougissante. Elle s'approcha avec hésitation du lit d'Oliver, jetant un coup d'œil surpris à Darius.

_- Rosina ! _

_- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, Oliver. _

_- J'ai appris que c'était grâce à Katie et à toi, que je suis encore en vie. Merci._

La jeune brune, baissa sa tête rouge de plaisir, alors que Darius la regardait, amusé.

_- Oh tu sais, on a eu vraiment de la chance de t'y voir. Katie et moi, on se rendait à Pré-au-Lard, quand un oiseau en papier est apparu devant nous. Il s'est mis à nous voler autour et nous a conduit vers le terrain de Quidditch et c'est là qu'on t'a vu. J'ai eu vraiment peur, j'ai cru que tu étais mort !_

_- C'est bizarre que cet oiseau vous ait justement conduit au lieu où Oliver a eu son accident._

_- Il a été ensorcelé et nous pour nous amuser, on essayait de l'attraper et c'est en essayant de nous échapper, qu'il nous a amené sur le terrain. Il devait être destiné à quelqu'un et on était trop occupé par Oliver pour lire ce qui y était écrit._

Darius hochait la tête pensivement.

_- Merci en tout cas. Il faudra que je remercie Katie également._

_- Elle viendra sûrement te voir. Bon… je... je vais y aller. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien._

_- Déjà ! Reste encore un peu, je suis quand même vivant grâce à toi._

La jeune femme eut l'air d'être ravie suite aux paroles du châtain et amorça un pas près du lit, mais après avoir regardé Darius, elle se ravisa.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Je vais vous laisser. _

_- D'accord. A bientôt._

Elle lui fit un geste de la main et quitta rapidement les lieux.

_- Elle en pince pour toi._

_- Quoi ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est une amie._

_- Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. Elle m'aurait presque tué sur place d'être ici. Elle pensait te trouver seul pour mettre son plan séduction en action._

Darius le regardait complètement amusé, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, alors qu'Oliver repensait au comportement de la jeune femme. Il devait avouer qu'elle était assez bizarre.

_- Comment tu fais pour voir tout ça ?_

_- Il suffit d'être observateur. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer où je vais me faire jeter dehors par Pomfresh. Guéris vite, j'ai hâte de t'avoir pour moi._

Se relevant, le blond lui vola un baiser et l'embrassa ensuite tendrement sur le front. Oliver le regarda partir, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Oliver était sur pied depuis quelques jours et avait reprit doucement les cours. A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, McGonagall l'avait convoqué dans sa salle de classe le visage sévère. Elle l'avait réprimandé sur son irresponsabilité et il s'était écrasé sous ses paroles.

Il avait ensuite pris des heures de colle pour une durée indéterminée tous les lundi et vendredi soir, avec le professeur Snape et était en plus de cela, privé de Quidditch.

Oliver se maudissait de s'être risqué à prendre son balai ce jour-là. Il allait devoir subir cet homme plus que nécessaire et en plus, ne pouvait plus toucher à un seul balai. Il avait pourtant tenté de résister et avait presque réussi à s'énerver face à la directrice de sa Maison. Mais un regard de sa part l'avait réduit au silence.

Il était tellement furieux de sa situation, qu'il ne voulait même plus passer du temps avec Darius. Le Poufsouffle l'avait regardé tranquillement pousser ses cris de colère et avais essayé de le calmer. Mais tellement énervé, le Gryffondor avait retourné sa colère contre le jeune homme et était parti sans dire un mot.

Maintenant, il était seul, privé de Quidditch et devait le soir même, supporter une retenue avec Snape. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Alors qu'il avait terminé une journée de cours plutôt légère et qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondors, il maudit son existence en voyant arriver dans sa direction, un groupe de Serpentards. Ces derniers avançaient presque en formation, avec à leur tête, la personne qu'il souhaitait le moins voir, Marcus Flint.

Peu enclin à une prise de bec, il voulut faire demi-tour mais fut arrêté par la voix grave de Flint.

_- Alors Wood, tu t'enfuis ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas vu comment tu es tombé de ton balai comme une pauvre fillette. _

Avec lenteur, le jeune homme se retourna alors que le brun s'approchait de lui, ses acolytes restés en arrière ricanant comme des imbéciles finis. Le Serpentard se pencha à son oreille pour lui dire doucement :

_- Tu as été privé de Quidditch, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ils se débrouilleront parfaitement sans toi. Après tout, si on est capable de tomber de son balai comme tu l'as fait, on ne vaut pas grand-chose._

Oliver se mit à trembler de fureur et ce fut comme la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il sauta sur le brun et les coups partirent.

Il ne pensa plus à rien, se donnant à fond et s'attachant à cogner le plus fort possible le Serpentard.

Marcus était soutenu par ses amis, alors que des étudiants s'entassaient autour d'eux, poussant des cris d'encouragement.

Oliver fut bientôt tiré en arrière et entendit Percy, le traiter d'imbécile. Il regarda à ses côtés et vit Harry, qui tentait aussi de le retenir. Le châtain se débattit comme un beau diable alors que Marcus le regardait, impassible.

_- Il suffit ! _

Tout le monde se tut, fixant le Professeur McGonagall, qui venait d'arriver.

_- Cinquante points en moins pour les Serpentards et les Gryffondors._

Des protestations se firent entendre de la part des deux maisons.

_- Silence ! Flint, vous rejoindrez votre camarade ce soir en retenue avec le professeur Snape, à vingt heures et ce les mêmes jours que Wood pendant un bon moment, croyez-moi. Cela vous apprendra peut-être à vous supporter tous les deux. Quant à vous, Wood, sachez que votre comportement me déçoit grandement. Cela est indigne d'un capitaine d'équipe et cela vaut aussi pour vous, Flint. Allez, bougez tous ! Vous n'êtes pas à un spectacle ! _

Le professeur tourna les talons, la tête haute alors que Percy, tira son ami en direction de leur salle commune.

_- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive, Oliver ?_

Ignorant le Weasley, le châtain s'arracha à sa prise et alla directement dans son dortoir, fulminant. _Il allait tuer ce putain de Serpentard ! Pourquoi devait-il toujours se trouver sur sa route ! _

Il ne voulait plus le voir et avoir à faire à lui. Il le détestait, le haïssait ! Oliver poussa un cri de rage et vit alors une lettre sur son lit. Voyant que ses parents lui avaient écrit, il attrapa l'enveloppe, déchirant presque le papier.

Ah ses parents avaient été trop occupés pour lui écrire plus tôt mais étaient soulagés de savoir qu'il allait bien. Oui, bien-sûr, ils étaient trop occupés pour prendre des nouvelles de leur fils, qui avait été dans le coma pendant trois semaines. Ca prouvait à quel point, ils tenaient à lui.

Le Gryffondor roula en boule le papier, l'envoyant au loin dans le dortoir. Enervé, il ne descendit pas prendre le dîner dans la Grande Salle et c'est le ventre vide, qu'il se rendit à sa retenue, ignorant les coups d'œil emplis de reproches de ses camarades en raison des points perdus et ceux inquiets de Percy. _Il n'en avait rien à foutre !_

Il traîna cependant des pieds durant le trajet, car il n'avait aucune envie, mais alors vraiment pas, de voir Snape et ce connard de Flint.

En arrivant dans les cachots, il y vit avec beaucoup de déplaisir, que le Serpentard était déjà dans la classe et attendait, adossé contre un mur. Il ne leva pas la tête à l'arrivée du Gryffondor et ce dernier s'attacha à ne pas le regarder.

Snape le fixa de ses yeux insondables et prit la parole de sa voix doucereuse.

_- Wood, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que vous soyez en retard. Dommage, j'aurai pris un grand plaisir à retirer des points à votre Maison._

Flint eut un ricanement, qui suffit à hérisser les poils d'Oliver, déjà sur les nerfs.

_- Vous allez me nettoyer les fioles et les chaudrons et les ranger correctement sur les étagères. Je reviendrai vous revoir dans une heure. Si à mon retour, je vois que cela n'a pas été fait correctement ou que vous vous êtes battus, je m'attacherai à ce que vous restiez jusqu'à minuit à chaque fois que vous venez en retenue. Donnez-moi vos baguettes._

Les deux jeunes hommes obéirent à contre-cœur et après un regard insistant sur sa personne, comme si ce serait lui qui en serait responsable, l'homme quitta la pièce théâtralement, les laissant seuls, Flint et lui.

En silence, Oliver s'approcha des tables pour prendre les objets sales et les laver, alors que le Serpentard, toujours adossé au mur, ne bougeait pas.

_- Bon, je compte sur toi Wood pour faire tout le boulot. Tu dois y être habitué, je suppose._

Toujours silencieux, le Gryffondor continua sa tâche, décidant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, s'il voulait sortir de cette salle dans une heure et ne pas faire perdre plus de points à sa Maison.

Ce ne fut apparemment pas l'avis du brun, qui détestait être ignoré et qui s'approcha à grands pas du châtain, le retournant vers lui.

_- Wood, tu m'entends quand je te parle ou t'es sourd ?_

Oliver n'ouvrit pas la bouche, l'écartant de lui et se remit à sa tâche. Il entendit le brun souffler comme un taureau et ressentit une certaine satisfaction.

_- Je te jure, j'aurai du te laisser crever dans le froid sur ce putain de terrain de... merde._

Le châtain se figea suite aux paroles du brun et se retourna vivement vers lui. Flint avait maintenant détourné le regard, les joues en feu et se recula.

_- Ta gueule, Wood. Ne dis pas un mot._

Le Serpentard se mit alors à rassembler les fioles et les chaudrons sales pour les laver dans l'un des deux lavabos de la salle.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Oliver se surprit à sourire suite à cette nouvelle et retourna à ce qu'il faisait, l'esprit plein de pensées.

Ainsi, c'était le brun qui l'avait retrouvé sur le terrain et qui avait alerté Katie et Rosina ! La colère laissa place à… il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus mais cela le soulagea.

Le reste de la retenue se passa en silence et lorsque Rogue pénétra dans la salle, il jeta sur les deux garçons un regard méfiant, étonné de les voir aussi silencieux. En effet, ils avaient fini de tout nettoyer proprement et avait tout disposé comme il le fallait.

Après une petite inspection, ils furent jetés hors de la salle, soulagés, après que le professeur les eut rendu leur baguette.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient toujours en silence vers leur salle commune respective et que Flint allait emprunter un autre chemin, Oliver ne put s'empêcher de le retenir.

Le brun ne tourna pas la tête vers lui mais s'arrêta.

_- Merci._

Flint garda résolument la tête tournée et alors qu'il allait se dégager, il sursauta en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre et de plaquer le corps du châtain contre lui.

Ce dernier se recula bientôt, lui souriant doucement et le laissa planter dans le couloir, après un dernier regard. Le Serpentard resta un moment à regarder dans sa direction même après qu'il fut hors de vue, le visage indéchiffrable. Il finit par se rendre dans sa salle commune, ne se rendant pas compte que quelqu'un les avait observé, caché derrière un pilier.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire car cela me motive vraiment !**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Feather Pen Soul**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous allez en penser. Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire!**

**Merci pour les reviews très encourageantes :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Oliver commença la journée suivante de bien meilleure humeur, alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et qu'il participait activement à la conversation des autres étudiants. Percy, à sa droite, se contentait de l'observer tout en mangeant et n'y tenant plus, le châtain se retourna bientôt vers le roux, agacé par son attitude.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Tu oses me demander ça ? Hier soir, tu hurles sur tout le monde, tu t'enfermes dans le dortoir sans prendre le dîner et tu pars en retenue avec Snape et Flint, et ce matin, tu fais comme si de rien était. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait dans les cachots, ils t'ont jeté un sort, ou quoi ?_

_- Toujours à exagérer, Percy. Tu devrais te réjouir plutôt qu'essayer de tout analyser et chercher la petite bête._

_- Parce que tu trouves que j'exagère ! Tu es privé de Quidditch et c'est pourtant ta passion première ! Tu ne peux vivre sans Quidditch ! Et là, on dirait que ça ne te dérange pas. Tu es allé voir Darius après ta retenue, c'est ça ?_

Le Weasley avait chuchoté la dernière phrase, en prenant un air entendu mais le simple fait, qu'il eut rappelé à son ami qu'il était privé de son sport favori, suffit à mettre le jeune homme sur les nerfs.

Oliver tenta de se calmer en serrant sa fourchette, prêt à la plier en deux, pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur son meilleur ami.

_- Je te jure que si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, tu vas le regretter ! Et non, je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir._

_- D'accord, excuse-moi. Mais tu comprendras que ça m'étonne de te voir aussi peu… affecté par…_

_- C'est bon, Percy ! Tu veux que je me morfonde tous les jours sur ma condition, que je cogne sur les murs dès que tu rentres dans la même pièce que moi? Que je hurle sur tout ce qui bouge ?_

Cette fois, le roux l'avait énervé pour de bon. _Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses affaires pour une fois, non ! _

Oliver se leva de table et le silence se fit parmi les Gryffondors, qui le regardèrent les yeux ronds. Les ignorant, le châtain quitta rapidement la salle.

En voyant Angelina Johnson arrivée dans sa direction, son visage se ferma encore plus. La jeune femme l'ignorait et lui en voulait depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de Quidditch.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'écouter encore ses reproches, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, les sourcils froncés, il croisa les bras.

_- Oliver, j'avoue que j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à te parler mais bon, tu es toujours le Capitaine de notre équipe, même si c'est moi qui te remplace pour le moment et je me devais de te le dire._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Et bien, je suppose que tu te rappelles de notre dernier match contre les Serpentards ?_

_- Difficile d'oublier, en effet._

La jeune femme leva le menton et continua sur la lancée.

_- Ca fait un moment que j'en parle avec les autres membres de l'équipe et nous savons tous que l'unique raison pour laquelle, Malfoy a eu le vif d'or, c'est parce qu'il a triché. Bibine n'a rien vu, et donc, je me suis dit qu'on allait tout faire pour être en position de refaire le match. J'en ai parlé à McGonagall et elle est d'accord avec moi. On aura son appui._

_- On a perdu, Angelina. On sait tous que les Serpentards sont les as de la tricherie. On ne pourra pas refaire le match, simplement parce que Bibine ne sait pas arbitrer._

_- Si, parce que Malfoy a lancé un accio au vif d'or. Plusieurs personnes l'on vu faire, dont McGonagall. Si elle en parle à Bibine, celle-ci devra soit sanctionner les Serpentards, soit nous permettre de refaire le match._

_- Plusieurs semaines sont passées depuis. Tu devrais te concentrer sur les prochains, on a encore trois matchs à jouer. Enfin vous, parce que je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais être privé de Quidditch. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?_

_- Les autres et moi n'étions pas sûrs, c'est pour cela qu'on l'a gardé pour nous. Malfoy l'a fait tellement rapidement mais utiliser sa baguette sur le vif d'or durant un match, est une faute très grave. Sans l'appui d'un prof, notre témoignage n'a aucune valeur et avec McGonagall de notre côté, on est sûr de convaincre Bibine. _

Oliver n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Si les Serpentards avaient gagné, et bien soit. Ils avaient triché mais les Gryffondors étaient habitués à leurs ruses et il n'y avait rien d'autres à dire.

Mais la jeune fille voyant l'indécision du jeune homme, s'énerva.

_- De toute façon, tu as intérêt à être d'accord avec nous ! Déjà que tu es interdit de Quidditch, alors si en plus tu refuses de nous soutenir !_

Le châtain recula en la voyant s'agiter, furieuse.

_- Oui, bien sûr que je suis d'accord. C'est juste que je me disais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils trichent et qu'on y est habitué._

_- Mais là ils ont carrément sortis leur baguette pour attraper le Vif d'or ! _

_- Et bien, j'irai voir McGonagall mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle me permette de reprendre mon poste._

_- Ce n'est pas grave! On essaiera de la convaincre. Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est de pouvoir refaire le match ! Je viendrai la voir avec toi à l'heure du déjeuner._

Angelina s'en alla, satisfaite et Oliver avait bien envie de prendre sa revanche contre les Serpentards, mais s'il ne participait pas au match, l'intérêt ne serait pas le même.

Il sourit un instant en pensant à la tête de Flint s'il apprenait la nouvelle. Son rival n'allait pas aimer ça. Mais alors pas du tout !

* * *

Oliver sortit du bureau de la Directrice des Gryffondors en claquant presque la porte, tant il fuminait. Elle acceptait de parler à Bibine mais pas à ce qu'il réintègre l'équipe, car il avait été trop irresponsable selon elle et qu'il n'allait pas monter sur un balai de sitôt.

Angelina, qui l'accompagnait, avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et tenta de le consoler.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Oliver. Je suis sûre qu'elle changera vite d'avis. Après tout, sans toi ce n'est pas pareil et on aura besoin de notre vrai Capitaine !_

_- Mouais. Demande aux autres de ne pas en parler avant que nous soyons sûrs que nous allons… que vous allez refaire le match. _

_- D'accord ! Je te laisse !_

Le châtain la regarda partir, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur et alors, qu'il marchait rapidement pour aller prendre son déjeuner, la tête baissée et des idées noires plein la tête, quelqu'un apparut brusquement devant lui.

Il releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Darius, qui le regardait, sérieux. Oliver ne sut quoi dire et se laissa faire, lorsque le blond lui prit le bras pour le tirer à sa suite.

Il l'amena dans un coin tranquille et regarda ensuite le Gryffondor. Ce dernier était quelque peu gêné et finit par prendre la parole, après quelques minutes de silence.

_- Je suis désolé pour hier. Je me suis énervé contre toi alors que tu n'avais rien fait._

Le Poufsouffle parut satisfait et soulagé.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas._

Il s'avança ensuite vers Oliver, le prenant dans ses bras.

_- Tu m'as manqué._

Il ne sut quoi répondre à cette phrase mais il répondit à l'étreinte du blond, appréciant cette marque d'affection. Darius savait comment lui remonter le moral.

_- Ca va mieux aujourd'hui ?_

_- Ca peut aller. Il faut que je te parle, Darius. Rentrons dans cette salle._

Le jeune homme le suivit et ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

_- Hier, je suis allé en retenue avec Flint et j'ai appris que c'est grâce à lui, que les deux filles m'ont retrouvé sur le terrain de Quidditch._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- L'oiseau en papier, c'était lui. Il s'est grillé hier soir et il me l'a balancé involontairement._

Darius avait les sourcils froncés et parut embêté par cette nouvelle.

_- Ah._

_- Je ne t'ai pas dit aussi. Pendant les vacances, un jour avant l'incident, on s'est… retrouvé dans la même situation que la première fois. C'est arrivé comme ça sans qu'on y puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe entre nous._

Donnant le dos au blond et faisant les cent pas, tête baissée, Oliver ne vit pas l'expression de Darius suite à ses mots.

_- Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?_

Le Poufsouffle parut sortir de sa torpeur.

_- Si j'étais toi, je ferai attention. C'est un Serpentard et il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Il a en plus de cela une petite amie et il la trompe avec un mec._

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait raison.

- Je le sais mais dès qu'on se retrouve seul, lui et moi, on finit toujours par se sauter dessus sans pouvoir se retenir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_- Tu ressens quoi pour lui ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?_

_- Tu rigoles, j'espère. C'est mon ennemi, mon rival, la personne que je déteste le plus ici, et toi tu me demandes ce que je ressens pour lui ?_

_- Pourquoi tu m'en parles alors, si c'est rien ?_

Oliver ne sut quoi répondre et resta silencieux pendant quelques instants.

_- Je ne sais pas… J'aimerai comprendre justement ce qui se passe entre lui et moi. Pourquoi… pourquoi on est dans cette situation…_

Darius s'approcha alors du jeune homme, posant ses bras sur ses épaules.

_- Ecoute, je pense que tu devrais tout arrêter avec lui. Ca finira par te retomber dessus et crois moi, ça se passera mal. Je suis là pour toi et… et… je t'apprécie beaucoup… un peu trop même… Je… je tiens à toi…_

Le blond avait rougi suite à ses paroles et le châtain le fixa, surpris, par cette… déclaration ?

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Que je tiens à toi tout simplement._

_- Attends mais… je croyais qu'entre nous, c'était rien de tout ça… C'est bien entre nous mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait plus que ça…_

Darius ne cilla pas et resta stoïque. Il sourit alors et se mit à rire.

_- Bien-sûr que non ! Tu m'as mal compris. Je voulais simplement dire que tu peux compter sur moi. Ne va pas croire que je ressens plus pour toi. Tu es plus qu'un ami mais on couche ensemble, c'est tout. _

_- Bon sang, j'ai cru que tu me faisais une déclaration !_

Il se reçut un petit coup à la tête avant que le blond ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

_- Tu crois vraiment que je voulais plus ? Remarque avec un corps comme le tien, je dois avouer qu'on peut facilement en tomber amoureux._

Il se mit à déshabiller le châtain qui l'arrêta.

_- Tu es malade ? On ne va pas faire ça ici ! _

Continuant sa besogne, le blond jeta un sort à la porte pour empêcher tout intrus d'entrer dans la salle et un sort de silence.

_- D'autres objections à me faire part? Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je n'attends que ça._

Mais le châtain le repoussa.

_- Pas maintenant, Darius. Il faut que j'aille prendre le déjeuner._

Il sortir rapidement de la salle, laissant un blond confus en arrière.

* * *

Oliver s'apprêtait à se rendre à la bibliothèque pour finir ses devoirs, puisqu'il avait quelques heures de libre.

Il repensait aux paroles de Darius, quand Rosina Silverland fit son apparition devant lui, un air déterminé sur le visage. Elle était rouge et marchait droit vers le jeune homme qui s'arrêta étonné.

_- Oliver ! Je… Ca va ?_

_- Rosina. Oui, ça va. _

_- Génial. Tu as quelques minutes ?_

_- Oui. Je me rendais juste à la bibliothèque._

_- Oh… euh… en fait… je voulais juste te dire que… je t'apprécie beaucoup…_

Oliver eut l'impression d'un déjà vu et une tête blonde apparut devant lui. _Elle n'allait pas lui faire une déclaration quand même ! Ils s'étaient donnés le mot ou quoi ? _

D'abord c'était Darius qui lui avait fait peur, et maintenant la jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose de fort déplaisant, il en était sûr.

Le châtain essaya tant bien que mal de rester impassible, car il avait une forte envie de rire mais il savait que cela blesserait la brune. Il la laissa continuer sur sa lancée.

_- Je… ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire mais… je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment. Et tu sais… quand je t'ai retrouvé inconscient dans la neige la dernière fois, j'ai eu tellement peur que… Je… Je… Je t'aime._

Elle lui avait dit les derniers mots en fermant fortement les yeux et s'avança vers lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Trop surpris pour réagir et les bras chargés de bouquins et de parchemins, il ne put la repousser.

Pensant qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments pour elle, Rosina continua et Oliver finit, à son grand soulagement, par trouver un moyen de reculer.

Levant la tête, il aperçut Flint qui les regardait dans le couloir, indéchiffrable et pour une fois, seul.

Oliver resta immobile à le fixer et le Serpentard finit par continuer son chemin, toujours impassible et passa à côté d'eux, sans un regard pour le Gryffondor.

Les quelques élèves, qui étaient dans les parages et qui avaient assisté à la scène, furent surpris que le brun ne se saisisse pas de cette occasion pour lancer une pique au rouge et or.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, oubliant presque la présence de Rosina, qui le regardait une expression larmoyante sur le visage.

Lorsque le châtain entendit un reniflement, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et sembla enfin se rendre compte de la situation. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la brune, tandis qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux noisette.

Il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise et prit la parole avec hésitation.

_- Rosina, je… Tu es une amie… Je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement. Je suis vraiment désolé…_

La jeune femme laissa échapper un sanglot plus fort que les précédents et s'enfouit en courant.

Le Gryffondor la regarda partir, ne sachant quoi faire et finit par ramasser les parchemins qui étaient tombés.

Il entendit des chuchotements autour de lui et était sûr, que ce qui venait de se passer, allait faire le tour de l'école d'ici une heure.

Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette situation. Après tout, il était populaire à l'école, les filles appréciaient son physique et il était sorti avec quelques étudiantes. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être gêné.

Poussant un soupir, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, ne se préoccupant guère des discussions à son sujet.

* * *

Lorsqu'Oliver arriva devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors, il inspira profondément, sachant d'avance ce qui l'attendait.

Après avoir énoncé le mot de passe adéquat, il y trouva la pièce emplie d'étudiants, qui le fixèrent à son arrivée, pour la plupart amusés.

A son grand soulagement, il n'y vit pas Rosina et alors qu'il allait trouver Percy, les jumeaux Weasley s'avancèrent vers lui, tout souriant, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

_- Alors, Oliver…_

_- On s'amuse à briser le cœur de jeunes filles innocentes ?_

_- La pauvre fille était en larmes…_

_- Ses lamentations nous faisaient de la peine. _

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard complice.

_- Taisez-vous, bande d'idiots._

_- Ne t'en prends pas à nous. C'est toi le bourreau des cœurs, qui fait souffrir les filles._

Agacé, le châtain, d'un coup d'épaules, se dégagea de leur emprise et George se pencha vers lui, prenant le ton de la conspiration, alors que Fred faisait de même.

_- En passant Chef, Angelina nous a parlé pour le match. McGonagall prévoit de parler à Bibine._

_- Mais t'inquiète, on ne dira rien aux autres. Il y a que les membres de l'équipe qui sont au courant._

_- Motus et bouche cousue._

Les deux Weasley s'en allèrent bras dessus, bras dessous et se dirigèrent vers un minuscule première année, apparemment terrifié d'être le centre de leur attention.

Rapidement, Percy vint réprimander ses deux frères, leur intimant de laisser le petit sorcier tranquille. Ils prétendirent lui obéir et dès que leur aîné tourna les talons, ils retournèrent à leur occupation auprès du garçon.

Le roux alla s'asseoir à une table vide pour travailler et Oliver le rejoingnit, tout en sachant parfaitement que son meilleur ami était fâché contre lui.

_- Percy, je m'excuse pour ce matin._

Le jeune homme garda la tête baissée, faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre.

_- Je sais, je n'aurai pas du._

_- Tu peux le dire._

Percy ne leva pas la tête mais au moins, il lui répondait.

_- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Rosina t'a fait une déclaration et t'a embrassé ?_

_- Oui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris._

Le roux se figea et regarda Oliver, impassible.

_- Tu es vraiment un imbécile. _

Le préfet finit par se lever, emportant ses affaires, alors que le châtain était surpris par ses mots. Le roux sortit de la salle commune, après avoir rappelé à l'ordre les jumeaux.

Resté immobile, Oliver finit par le suivre à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

_- Percy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Attends !_

Le Weasley se retourna, furieux.

_- Comment ça qu'est que j'ai ? Il y a que la fille que j'aime vient de faire une déclaration à mon meilleur ami et que ce dernier est…_

Le préfet se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait et regarda autour de lui pour repérer une présence.

Soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient seuls, il fixa son ami, les yeux orageux. Oliver avait les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

_- Tu es amoureux de Rosina ?_

_- Oui ! Tu as un problème avec ça ?_

_- Non ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est venue me parler. Je ne lui ai rien promis ou fait croire quoi que ce soit._

_- Je sais… C'est juste que… C'est pas grave…_

Le jeune homme parut résigné et continua sa route, mais Oliver lui emboîta le pas.

_- Percy, arrête. Parle-moi._

_- Tu es celui que toutes les filles aiment et celui après qui elles courent. Si elles savaient la vérité… Enfin bref, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il faut juste que je sois seul. Je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque. _

Oliver le laissa partir, tout en se disant que la journée avait été longue et remplie d'évènements inattendus.

* * *

Il était maintenant 23 heures et tout son dortoir s'était endormi. Pourtant Oliver avait besoin de réfléchir et fermer les yeux était pour lui impensable. Et il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il pouvait se laisser aller à ses pensées.

Silencieusement, il mit des vêtements chauds et se faufila hors de la salle commune.

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs, une faible lumière attira son attention et il se cacha derrière un mur. Se penchant pour voir qui c'était, il vit deux jeunes gens qui parlaient à voix basse dans le couloir et il entendit ensuite un rire, avant que les voix ne disparaissent.

Il sourit en se disant que la vie à Poudlard, le soir venu, n'était pas du tout ennuyeuse pour certains. Il continua alors sa route avec précaution et arriva enfin à la tour d'astronomie.

Normalement, les cours avaient lieu ici à minuit mais aujourd'hui, il n'y en avait heureusement pas.

Il ressentit un certain apaisement en pénétrant les lieux et apprécia cette solitude reposante.

Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà, penché sur la balustrade, perdu dans ses pensées. Il voulut faire demi-tour, quand il fut interpellé et fut surpris à l'entente de la voix qui s'adressa à lui.

_- Wood, encore toi._

Retournant sur ses pas, Oliver haussa les épaules, s'avançant silencieusement aux côtés du jeune homme.

_- Faut croire qu'on aime bien venir ici tous les deux._

Le brun ne répondit pas, continuant à fixer l'horizon et quand il tourna la tête vers le châtain, ce dernier crut y déceler une lueur de tristesse, qui disparut aussitôt.

_- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

_- Tu sors avec Silverland ? Elle est pas mal._

Surpris par cette question et par le calme étrange de Flint, Oliver regarda le profil du jeune homme.

_- Je ne sors pas avec. Elle pensait que j'avais des sentiments pour elle._

Le noiraud ricana.

_- Si elle savait comment tu adores te faire baiser par des mecs, elle tiendrait un autre discours. _

Oliver se recula, excédé par le brun.

_- Tu es toujours obligé de parler comme ça ? _

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Comme un imbécile fini qui a toujours besoin de tout insulter?_

Marcus le fixa de ses yeux gris, fronçant les sourcils.

_- Tu crois quoi, Wood ? Que parce qu'on a baisé deux fois ensemble, je dois te tenir un autre discours ? Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?_

_- T'es vraiment un connard !_

_- Ouais, je sais. Et tu aimes te faire défoncer par ce connard et pas seulement, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. C'est qui, l'autre ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux de savoir que tu n'es pas le seul à me toucher ?_

Le Serpentard quitta enfin la balustrade, s'avançant vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'enfous, mais j'avoue que ça me plairait bien de te défoncer avec lui, tour à tour ou peut-être en même temps._

_- Je t'emmerde ! _

Marcus s'approcha de lui, le plaquant contre son corps ardent.

_- Ah oui ? Je suis pourtant sûr que si je le veux, tu me tomberas dans les bras, comme la dernière fois._

Oliver déglutit difficilement, sachant parfaitement que le brun avait raison et fut envouté par ses yeux et ses lèvres charnues. Mais il essaya de résister et repoussa le jeune homme en arrière.

_- T'es vraiment un con._

_- Un con avec qui tu aimes baiser._

_- Arrête !_

Oliver avait hurlé le dernier mot, furieux et Flint le regarda, amusé.

_- Oouuuh, j'ai peur._

_- Tu me saoules !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, alors ? Dégage._

Un bruit se fit alors entendre et le miaulement d'un chat également. Le Serpentard se tendit alors que le châtain écarquilla les yeux. Les bruits se rapprochaient et Flint finit par se saisir du bras du châtain et se mit à courir vers une des portes de la salle.

_- C'est Rusard, cours !_

Oliver se laissa tirer à la suite du brun et ils empruntèrent différents couloirs, avant de descendre des escaliers.

Le brun le tirant comme un malade, le Gryffondor faillit rater les marches et se vautrer par terre, mais la poigne puissante de Marcus lui permit d'éviter ce désagrément.

_- Ca va ?_

Il releva la tête vers le Serpentard, complètement essoufflé et éclata de rire. Il ne put se contrôler et s'affaisa dans les escaliers, se tenant le ventre.

Ahuri, le brun le regarda comme s'il avait à faire à un fou et l'imita bientôt, s'appuyant contre la rambarde pour se soutenir.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et durent s'arrêter, par manque d'air et le ventre douloureux.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent alors, reprenant leur souffle et se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Oliver prit enfin la parole au bout d'un certain moment, brisant ce silence apaisant.

_- Pourquoi tu as alerté les deux filles quand tu m'as vu sur le terrain ? Tu aurais pu te débarrasser de moi une fois pour toute._

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas tout de suite, le visage impassible.

_- Tu es la personne que je déteste le plus. Si je t'avais laissé mourir sur le terrain, je n'aurais pas été sûr de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi divertissant que toi. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque._

Bien-sûr, à quoi c'était-il attendu d'autres ? Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déception, mais se reprit.

_- Je ne te savais pas aussi intelligent que ça avec le coup de l'oiseau. J'ai toujours cru que tu avais du sang de troll dans les veines._

Marcus se fit menaçant et s'approcha de lui, tel un serpent s'approchant de sa proie. Contre toute attente, il souleva le châtain, qui enroula par réflexe ses jambes autour des hanches du Serpentard, et ses bras autour de ses épaules.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Le brun se dirigea vers un couloir sombre et le plaqua contre le mur, le soutenant toujours.

_- Te montrer si j'ai du sang de troll._

Il se mit à parcourir de baisers le cou du jeune homme.

_- Attends ! Rusard va finir par se pointer et cette fois, on se fera prendre ! Aaah... _

_- Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?_

Marcus venait de frotter son érection contre la sienne et il se laissa faire. Ils s'embrassèrent brutalement et le Serpendard lui murmura d'une voix emplie de désir, un :

_- Tu me rends fou._

Cela suffit à abaisser les dernières barrières du Gryffondor, qui ne pouvait s'en vouloir de céder aussi facilement au brun. Il laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux épais de Marcus.

Complètement perdu dans toutes ces sensations et haletant, Oliver était dans une sorte de transe.

Marcus déposa le jeune homme sur ses pieds le temps d'abaisser son pantalon et fit de même pour Oliver, qui dut s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui, pour ne pas flancher.

Le brun le retourna et se positionna à son entrée, le pénétrant avec plus de douceur que d'habitude, son visage se perdant dans le cou du châtain.

Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas faire trop de bruits, alors qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, et rien ne comptait plus à part cet instant où ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre.

Et ce fut silencieusement qu'ils se quittèrent, retrouvant ce silence étrange qui se plaçait entre eux, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, où les mots n'avaient pas leur place.

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver eut bien du mal à se réveiller. Il s'était couché très tard et son corps était courbaturé. Il se trouvait maintenant, avec Angelina, dans le bureau de Madame Bibine, qui le fixait de ses yeux jaunes. Le professeur McGonagall était aussi présente, son éternel air pincé sur le visage.

_- Bon et bien, si c'est le cas, on va refaire le match Serpentard/Gryffondor. Mais nous allons d'abord en parler avec Malfoy, puisqu'il est le principal concerné. S'il y a eu ce genre de tricherie, je ne peux le tolérer. Je veux également voir Flint et Malfoy dans mon bureau. _

Angelina se désigna volontaire pour y aller, et Bibine secoua la tête.

_- Comment cela a pu m'échapper pour Malfoy ?_

_- Allons, allons, Renée._

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant entrer Draco et Marcus, qui avaient le visage fermé. Angelina, satisfaite les suivait, venant se placer aux côtés du châtain.

Oliver ne tourna pas la tête vers eux, se concentrant sur Bibine.

_- Messieurs, j'ai appris quelque chose de fort déplaisant. Malfoy, avez-vous utilisé votre baguette sur le Vif d'or durant le dernier match avec les Gryffondors ?_

Pris au dépourvu et surpris, le blond rougit et ouvrit la bouche comme pour trouver de l'air. Cela suffit à convaincre Bibine de sa culpabilité, et elle se leva, abattant ses deux mains sur son bureau, furieuse.

Le capitaine des Serpentards fit un bruit d'agacement, alors que Bibine hurlait sur le blond, qui tentait faiblement de se défendre. McGonagall arborait un petit air satisfait.

_- Malfoy, vous serez privé de Quidditch et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Pas de discussions ! Et vous Flint, c'est indigne d'un capitaine de couvrir une telle chose !_

Le brun gardait un air calme et fixa le professeur, mâchoire contractée.

_- Vous rejouerez ce match avant les vacances de Pâques. Et le premier qui triche, se verra interdit de Quidditch et expulsé de son équipe. Compris ?_

Les quatre étudiants répondirent un oui simultané.

_- Maintenant dehors !_

Alors que Dubois s'apprêtait à sortir, il fut interpellé par McGonagall. Il fit un signe à Angelina pour qu'elle parte et se retourna vers la vieille dame.

_- Etant donné les circonstances, je ferai une exception pour vous. Votre équipe a besoin de son capitaine. Mais à la moindre bavure, je ne serai pas aussi tolérante. Vous continuerez cependant, vos retenues avec le professeur Snape. Allez, sortez._

Trop heureux pour répondre quoi que ce soit, le Gryffondor obéit et emprunta un couloir.

Il entendit des chuchotements précipités à sa droite, dans un couloir latéral, et vit Flint, furieux, qui tenait un Malfoy tremblant par le col.

_- Espèce de petit imbécile, je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser ta baguette ! _

_- Lâche… lâche-moi ! Mon père en entendra parler !_

_- Je m'enfous complètement ! A cause de toi, on doit refaire ce putain de match !_

Lorsque le brun se rendit compte de la présence d'Oliver, il se tourna vers lui, le visage dur. Il repoussa le blond en arrière et s'avança dans sa direction.

_- T'es content hein, sale cafeteur !_

_- Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'utiliser votre baguette sur les balles._

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se mangea une droite et se retrouva à terre. Les coups pleuvèrent alors sur son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir et il essaya de se protéger de ses bras. Le brun balançait des insultes et au bout d'un moment, il ne sentit plus rien.

Levant la tête, il vit Flint dans les bras de deux Serpentards et Darius, penché vers lui, le visage soucieux.

Il l'aida à se relever tant bien que mal et toucha doucement les blessures qu'Oliver avait au visage.

Ils ne virent pas Marcus, qui fixait avec une attention soutenue les gestes doux du blond envers le Gryffondor. Se dégageant de la prise des deux garçons, il s'en alla rapidement.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, triste alors que Darius le conduisait à l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Une fin un peu triste, je sais, Marcus est violent, pauvre Oliver^^ J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir votre avis car je suis un peu mitigée sur ce chapitre.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, à très bientôt ! Et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, car comme vous le voyez, ils me motivent vraiment !**

**Feather Pen Soul**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! :) Oui, j'ai été rapide, je sais mais c'est pour vous remercier de vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir :) **

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tenais juste à remercier Enna Aurel, pour sa judicieuse remarque, concernant le sort d'attraction que lance Draco sur le Vif d'Or. En troisième année, ils ne connaissent pas encore ce sort, donc je vais aller modifier ça. **

**Bon allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture et essayez de ne pas faire attention aux fautes. Je viens de finir le chapitre et je vais le relire dès que possible. Je suis maintenant fatiguée.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'altercation entre Marcus et Oliver. Le jeune homme avait été assez amoché suite à la violence des coups du Serpentard et cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas autant morflé.

Darius n'avait rien dit suite à ce qui s'était passé et l'avait conduit en silence à l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh l'avait regardé sévèrement, ne posant aucune question quant à son état, connaissant d'avance la réponse. L'infirmière l'avait rabiboché en moins de deux et il s'en était sorti miraculeusement, sans aucune côte brisée ou fracture.

Le Gryffondor n'avait cessé de se creuser la tête quant à l'attitude changeante du brun. Lorsqu'ils se rencontraient le soir, ils arrivaient presqu'à discuter calmement sans se cogner dessus, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude, ils couchaient ensemble et quand ils se voyaient dans l'école en pleine journée, le Serpentard ne le voyait plus que comme son rival, l'insultant ou le cognant dessus.

Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'était leur relation ou ce qu'il y avait entre eux et il avait même l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre quoi que ce soit. Des émotions contradictoires prenaient place en lui dès qu'il s'agissait du Serpentard. Certaines fois, il ressentait une chaleur réconfortante dans son ventre lorsqu'il avait Flint à côté de lui et bien vite, la colère et la haine apparaissaient de nouveau, grondant en lui.

Il avait parfaitement su que le brun ne serait pas venu lui mettre une petite tape sur l'épaule après avoir appris la nouvelle concernant le match. Il était mauvais perdant et s'énervait pour un rien, mais Oliver avait pensé qu'après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, le Serpentard ne serait pas allé aussi fort. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était trompé et en beauté même.

Le brun n'avait cessé de lui dire la vérité depuis le début, il ne voyait en Oliver qu'un moyen de s'amuser et de se relâcher. Le Gryffondor était pourtant prêt à ce qu'il y ait une trêve entre eux, qu'ils développent une amitié comme il en partageait avec Darius, mais il avait peut-être volontairement oublié que Flint était un Serpentard pur et dur et qu'il se montrerait aussi désagréable que les siens.

Oliver secoua la tête, en laissant échapper un petit rire ironique. Il voyait bien que tout cela ne les menait nulle part. Les deux étudiants étaient entrés dans un cercle vicieux, où ils se considéraient toujours comme des ennemis de maisons rivales, malgré leur petit secret. Ils avaient cédés à leur pulsion et cela n'avait rien arrangé. Après ce qui c'était passé avec le match, il savait parfaitement que le brun continuerait d'être furieux et Oliver s'appuierait dessus pour faire en sorte que leur relation se restreigne à ce qu'elle était avant cette fameuse nuit.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire et il avait Darius à ses côtés. Cette attraction malsaine avec son rival allait prendre fin. Mais tout en se disant cela, le Gryffondor mit dans un coin de sa tête, un sentiment d'amertume qui apparut à la suite de ses résolutions.

Il verrait bien ce qui se passerait ce soir, lorsqu'il irait en retenue avec Snape et qu'il y verrait Flint. De toute manière, il doutait que ce dernier lui accorde un regard et cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles. Oliver devrait apprendre à se contrôler en sa présence, même si ce n'était pas donné d'avance. Après tout, le vert et argent avait le don de l'énerver et de le mettre dans un état proche d'une bombe prête à exploser à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Marcus était le seul qui pouvait le faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même à ce point. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Cela se passait toujours comme ça, qu'importe la situation et ce, bien avant la tournure étrange qu'avaient prise leurs relations. Il y a avait toujours eu entre eux, ce besoin de se provoquer mutuellement, de se montrer que l'un était meilleur que l'autre, de rendre furieux son prochain, le poussant à bout, s'amusant de le voir perdre le contrôle. Ils le faisaient en toutes circonstances et surtout sur le terrain de Quidditch, où ils pouvaient laisser libre cours à leur rivalité qui y atteignait son summum.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout cela en plein cours de Défenses, son voisin de table lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il sursauta et vit le professeur Lupin qui le fixait, visiblement dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ils avaient cours avec les Poufsouffles et en faisait le tour de la salle, il vit Darius, assis dans la première rangée, le regardant, sourire aux lèvres, une main soutenant sa tête.

Oliver reporta son attention sur le professeur.

_- Alors, Monsieur Wood, pouvez-vous nous dire de quoi nous parlions à l'instant ?_

Penaud, le jeune homme prit un air gêné et fit un petit sourire contrit au professeur.

_- N'oubliez pas que vous passerez vos ASPIC en fin d'année, alors accordez davantage attention à ce qui se dit dans les cours. Où en étais-je, donc ? Oui, reprenons à…_

Oliver fit alors un regard noir à Darius et essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur et ne plus penser à un certain brun, alors que Percy secouait la tête en signe d'exaspération.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans encombres et Oliver en accueillit la fin avec soulagement.

Alors qu'il prenait la direction de la porte, Darius vint de suite à sa rencontre et Percy les dépassa en silence, les laissant ainsi seuls.

_- A quoi pensais-tu durant tout le cours ? A moi ?_

_- Tais-toi, idiot. Non, je pensais juste à…_

Mais Oliver s'arrêta et secoua la tête, ne voyant pas les yeux verts du blond s'assombrir.

_- Laisse tomber. C'est stupide de ma part d'essayer d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit à cette histoire._

_- Il n'a pas hésité à te rouer de coups la dernière fois !_

_- Ce n'est rien de nouveau… c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait : se disputer et se jeter l'un sur l'autre._

_- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir amocher à chaque fois que tu le vois._

_- Je te l'ai dit, ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Il faut juste que ça redevienne comme avant._

Darius parut soulagé et adressa un sourire tendre au châtain.

_- On se voit ce soir, après ta retenue ? Tu sais que ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'attends d'être seul avec toi ? La dernière fois, tu m'as laissé seul et frustré dans la salle, tu t'en rappelles ?_

Le blond s'était rapproché de lui pour lui susurrer ses mots et Oliver vit derrière lui, Rosina marcher rapidement, leur jetant un coup d'œil et lançant au Gryffondor un petit regard de reproche.

Il reporta son attention sur le Poufsouffle qui attendait sa réponse et se dit qu'il avait, en effet, bien besoin de se lâcher. Il acquiesça alors et le blond lui donna rendez-vous dans leur lieu favori, la fameuse salle de bain des préfets. Ils se quittèrent après cela et vu que le jeune homme avait le reste de cette fin d'après-midi de libre, il partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch, où il avait rendez-vous avec le reste de son équipe.

Avant le match avec les Serpentards, ils devraient en jouer un contre les Poufsouffles, peu de temps avant la Saint-Valentin et Oliver était déterminé à gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, étant donné que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Il alla se changer dans les vestiaires avec les autres membres de l'équipe et ils se rendirent ensuite sur le terrain pour l'entraînement.

Les joueurs écoutèrent avec attention les conseils de leur capitaine, qui prit un air sérieux, peu enclin à l'amusement. Ni Fred, ni Georges ne tentèrent une quelconque farce durant tout l'entraînement et chacun resta concentré, de même que les autres membres. Oliver après préparé une stratégie essentiellement offensive, souhaitant que son équipe mette le plus de points possibles, en attendant que l'attrapeur ne s'empare du Vif d'or.

Ils restèrent sur le terrain jusqu'à la nuit tombée et rentrèrent, épuisés, pour se changer.

* * *

Marcus, allongé sur un des canapés de la salle commune des Serpentards et la tête sur les genoux de Sally, sa petite amie, dans une position alanguie, écoutait Draco se plaindre du directeur de Poudlard.

Selon le Malfoy, le vieil homme n'était pas à la hauteur de son rôle et devait être démis de ses fonctions au plus vite, surtout avec la menace de Sirius Black qui était à la recherche de Potter. Bien sûr, tant que le criminel retrouvait le balafré pour leur débarrasser de lui, il en serait satisfait. Le blond arguait sur le fait qu'il aiderait lui-même le fugitif à trouver Saint Potty, s'il se présentait aux portes de Poudlard. Le jeune homme faisait des va-et-vient dans la pièce, s'adressant aux autres étudiants comme à un auditoire illettré.

Qu'est-ce que ce petit gosse de riche l'emmerdait prodigieusement ! Toujours à penser qu'il en savait plus que tout le monde, alors qu'il ne faisait en réalité, que répéter les paroles de son pédant de père.

Marcus était de plus, énervé contre le troisième année suite à la décision de cette saleté de Bibine. Par sa faute, ils allaient devoir refaire ce foutu match et ils n'auraient aucune chance de gagner s'ils ne pouvaient tricher car le brun devait se l'avouer, Malfoy ne faisait pas le poids contre Potter. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'écraser la tête du petit merdeux de blond contre le sol.

Son père lui avait pourtant demandé à plusieurs reprises de ne pas se mettre à dos le jeune Malfoy et de s'en faire un ami, au plus grand déplaisir du brun.

Il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que de lécher les fesses d'un petit aristocrate qui se prenait pour le chef, en s'appuyant simplement sur le fait que sa famille avait une des places les plus importantes dans la communauté magique.

La famille des Flint ne comptait pas non plus pour du beurre et son père était un grand ami de Lucius Malfoy mais Marcus ne supportait par leur air hautain, croyant qu'ils étaient au-dessus des autres.

Se levant alors et quittant les genoux de sa petite amie, il se mit debout, souhaitant sortir au plus vite de la salle commune, pour échapper au babillage incessant et inutile de Malfoy.

Le blond s'arrêta de parler en voyant le brun se lever et lui jeta un regard craintif, se terrant presque dans un coin alors qu'il occupait juste avant, la place centrale de la salle commune. Mais le septième année l'ignora et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Sally qui lui demandait si elle pouvait l'accompagner.

Soulagé de se retrouver enfin seul, il voulut aller faire un tour à l'extérieur avant de prendre le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie, il vit le Préfet en chef des Poufsouffles s'avançait vers lui, le visage impassible.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui là ? _

Le brun était sur que c'était lui qui couchait avec Woody et il ressentait un sentiment inexplicable d'énervement à la suite de cette découverte.

Il l'avait bien vu la dernière fois, aux petits soins du Gryffondor, caressant son visage comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. C'était à vomir !

Mais qu'est ce que son rival pouvait bien lui trouver à part sa gueule d'ange ? Il avait l'air d'un imbécile fini, prêt à tomber amoureux au premier battement de cils. Wood était tombé bien bas, il n'avait aucun goût !

Marcus plissa ses yeux gris, alors que le blond s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de lui, se tenant bien droit. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence et le Serpentard n'aurait pas dit non pour se jeter sur lui et lui amocher sa face.

Darius prit enfin la parole, après avoir croisé les bras. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

_- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'Oliver._

Marcus faillit avaler sa langue et s'étrangler, tant ce que lui disait l'autre lui donnait envie de mourir de rire sur place. Il baissa la tête, ricanant et la releva, plissant des yeux railleurs.

_- Et tu es qui pour me demander ça, Longhill ?_

Darius se rapprocha du noiraud, les sourcils froncés et les bras toujours croisés.

_- Ecoute-moi bien, Flint. Je connais les gars dans ton genre, qui cachent leur orientation parce qu'ils ont peur d'affronter le regard des autres. Tout ce que ça leur apporte, c'est de finir par blesser leur entourage. Tu t'es bien amusé avec Oliver, alors maintenant laisse le. _

Marcus contracta fortement sa mâchoire, sentant que sa patience et son calme atteignaient leur limite.

_- Et c'est d'un gars comme toi qu'il a besoin ? _

_- Je ne joue pas avec lui et je ne me jette pas occasionnellement sur lui dans le but de le blesser._

Marcus haussa les épaules dans le but de provoquer le jeune homme.

_- C'est pas ma faute s'il aime ça._

Darius finit presque par fissurer son masque impassible et le Serpentard sentit l'énervement gagner le Poufsouffle.

_- Laisse le tranquille ou je te jure que toute l'école sera mise au courant sur tes préférences._

Le brun n'en parut pas agacé et au lieu de ça, riposta par un sourire narquois.

_- Tu n'en feras rien. Wood m'a dit que son petit chéri ne tenait pas à ce qu'on sache qu'il aime baiser les mecs._

Mais Darius secoua la tête, satisfait de pouvoir abattre une autre carte.

_- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de problèmes quant au fait d'aimer un autre homme et si je peux t'empêcher de faire du mal à Oliver, alors crois-moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à balancer à toute l'école que j'aime baiser les mecs comme tu dis et par la même occasion, partager avec eux ton petit secret._

Le Serpentard perdit son petit air suffisant et son sourire ironique. Il respira bruyamment et son expression se transforma en celui d'un taureau énervé, prêt à l'attaque.

_- Espèce de petit merdeux ! Je vais écraser ta face de… _

Mais Darius ne fit aucun mouvement et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_- Tu ne feras rien. Tu tiens trop à ta réputation. On est donc d'accord._

Le blond fit alors demi-tour et s'en alla, alors que Marcus fulminait sur place. De rage, il abattit son poing sur le mur.

* * *

Oliver courrait à toute allure dans l'école. _Merde, merde, merde !_ Il était en retard pour la retenue avec Snape et ce dernier n'allait pas le rater.

Epuisé par son entraînement, il s'était assoupi sur son lit, après avoir pris le dîner et s'était réveillé grâce à Percy. Ce dernier lui avait sévèrement fait remarquer qu'il était en retard de dix minutes pour sa retenue.

Il s'était alors levé, paniqué et ce fut complètement dans les vapes qu'il arriva devant les cachots et qu'il entra dans la salle, s'attendant à une remarque désobligeante de la part du professeur.

Le maître des potions attendait derrière son bureau, alors que Flint avait déjà commencé à nettoyer les ustensiles. Le brun ne leva pas la tête de sa tâche et ignora le châtain. Oliver se concentra alors sur l'homme qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs et le Gryffondor put y déceler une lueur sadique malgré l'abîme profond de son regard.

Tapotant son bureau avec ses doigts fins, Snape resta silencieux, ayant l'air de s'amuser de l'attitude du jeune homme.

_- Monsieur Wood, j'attendais ce moment. Après tout, votre Maison est connue pour son manque de sérieux. 20 points en moins pour les Gryffondors et dépêchez-vous de vous mettre à la tâche. Donnez-moi votre baguette._

Oliver se contenta d'obéir. Mieux valait ne pas aggraver son cas par de l'insolence. Il alla se mettre au travail et Snape se leva bientôt, quittant la pièce, renouvelant ses menaces de les faire rester jusqu'à minuit s'ils tentaient de lui désobéir.

L'ambiance qui prit place après son départ, fut plutôt lourde mais les deux étudiants restèrent chacun de leur côté. Oliver tentait tant bien que mal, de ne pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers le Serpentard mais c'était assez compliqué, vu qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui.

Il finit même à un moment par le fixer alors que le brun était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Le Serpentard avait le visage sérieux, sourcils froncés et le Gryffondor laissa son regard couler le long de la silhouette massive de Flint. Il ne put s'empêcher de le déshabiller du regard et il sentit ses résolutions partirent en miettes.

Secouant la tête, il revint à ce qu'il faisait et se dit que si le brun avait décidé de l'ignorer, il pouvait en faire de même. Il tenta alors, de tourner ses pensées vers Darius et pensa à ce qui l'attendait en fin de retenue. Cela lui permis de ne pas trop penser au Serpentard, bien qu'il aurait voulu que ce dernier lui adressa la parole. Le brun devait être encore fâché suite à la décision de Madame Bibine et s'il ouvrait la bouche au châtain, il finirait par lui sauter de dessus. Et il était préférable qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus en pleine retenue avec Snape.

La tête emplie de pensées, Oliver finit de tout nettoyer rapidement et remarqua avec soulagement, que Snape n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Alors qu'il allait déposer les fioles et les chaudrons sur les étagères, au fond de la salle, Flint qui venait justement de tout y déposer, passa à côté de lui et d'un coup, renversa le tout par terre. Un fracassement de verres se fit entendre et Oliver se retourna vers le Serpentard pour lui hurler dessus.

_- Flint ! Connard ! Tu vas me le…_

Bien entendu, c'est ce même moment que le Directeur des verts et argents choisit pour rentrer dans la salle. Le Gryffondor se tut alors que Marcus s'éloignait silencieusement, fier de son coup.

Snape regarda, insondable, les dégâts sur le parquet et ses yeux brillèrent instantanément d'une lueur menaçante. Il fixa ensuite le châtain qui restait immobile, tout en parlant de sa voix doucereuse.

_- Tiens, tiens, tiens, que vois-je ici ? Wood, je savais bien que vous n'étiez qu'un empoté mais je ne pensais pas que vous l'étiez à ce point. _

_- Professeur, c'est Flint qui a…_

_- Ne rejetez pas la faute sur votre camarade et assumez votre maladresse et votre incapacité à faire quelque chose correctement. Pour votre mensonge, vous resterez jusqu'à minuit en punition._

_- Quoi ? Mais…_

_- Ne ripostez pas ou j'allonge votre peine._

Le Gryffondor se tut, énervé par une telle injustice et maudissant le Serpentard, lui infligeant mentalement une multitude de tortures plus terribles les unes que les autres.

_- Vous pouvez sortir, Flint. _

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la salle, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres alors qu'Oliver ne le lâchait pas du regard.

_- Vous allez m'assister dans la préparation d'une potion et qui sait, peut-être apprendrez-vous ainsi quelque chose ?_

Tout en disant cela, Snape sortit sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts. Tremblant presque de fureur, le châtain obéit au professeur, le maudissant tout aussi fort que l'autre.

Ce fut complètement épuisé, qu'Oliver sortit des cachots, somnolant presque sur place. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son lit et y rester cent ans. Alors qu'il dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors en zigzaguant , il se rappela soudain d'un détail important: _Darius !_ Il avait complètement oublié le blond tant il avait été énervé par le Serpentard. Le Poufsouffle lui avait donné rendez-vous à 21 heures dans la Salle de bain des préfets et il n'avait pas pu s'y rendre, à cause du prolongement de sa retenue.

S'insultant de tous les noms bien que ce ne fut pas de sa faute, il prit la direction de la salle de bain, tout en sachant parfaitement que Darius avait du penser, qu'il l'avait oublié et avait du quitter les lieux depuis longtemps. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller vérifier et en effet, la salle était vide.

Complètement épuisé et énervé contre lui-même ainsi que contre ce foutu connard de Serpentard, il alla vers la tour des Gryffondors, et s'endormit aussitôt qu'il fut dans son lit.

* * *

Le samedi matin, Oliver ne se réveilla qu'à l'heure du déjeuner et la première chose qu'il souhaita faire, était de trouver Darius pour s'excuser. Alors que Percy voulut lui poser des questions, il l'ignora et sortit de la salle commune.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il alla voir les étudiants de Poufsouffle proches du blond, qui lui indiquèrent qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il s'y dirigea et fut soulagé de voir que le jeune homme était assis, seul à une table, concentré sur ses travaux.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de lui. Le blond leva la tête pour la rabaisser aussitôt en découvrant le Gryffondor.

_- Excuse-moi pour hier soir, j'ai…_

_- C'est pas grave. Tu avais sûrement mieux à faire._

Le Poufsouffle avait parlé sèchement et Oliver en fut étonné, car d'habitude le jeune homme restait en toutes circonstances, de bonne humeur.

_- Non. C'est Snape qui m'a gardé en retenue jusqu'à minuit._

A ces mots, le blond releva la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Flint s'est amusé à jeter par terre les fioles que j'avais nettoyées, juste au moment où Snape est entré. Il s'est arrangé pour lui faire croire que c'était moi qui avait tout foutu à terre, et bien sûr Snape n'a pas cherché plus loin._

_- Je t'ai dit de l'ignorer. Il se tape complètement de savoir s'il fout la merde ou pas. Tu m'as dit que tu allé arrêté tout ça !_

Le blond avait haussé le ton et Mme Pince les fixa d'un air sévère, ce qui suffit à calmer le jeune homme.

_- Tu ne m'as pas laissé t'expliquer. Attends !_

Mais Darius s'était levé, prenant ses affaires.

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre quoi que ce soit ! Tu me dis que tu vas venir me rejoindre après ta retenue et tu ne te pointes pas parce que tu préfères t'engueuler avec Flint, alors qu'il ne fait que jouer avec toi ! _

Oliver le regarda bouche bée, jamais il n'avait vu le préfet aussi énervé. Il était même la personne la plus calme qu'il connaissait. Il le regarda partir et une voix tonitruante se fit entendre.

_- Dehors, vous deux ! Je ne veux pas d'une bande de chouettes dégénérées dans cette bibliothèque ! _

Mais Darius était déjà loin devant et Oliver courut presque dehors, car Madame Pince menaçait de le couper en deux. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer que le blond s'était énervé sans la moindre raison, à cause de Flint. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si le Serpentard cherchait à lui pourrir la vie à cause d'un match !

Le Gryffondor sentit alors une colère monter en lui et lorsqu'il aperçu les jumeaux Weasley qui se dirigeaient vers lui avec l'intention de lui parler, il les envoya sèchement balader, n'étant pas d'humeur à écouter leurs idioties. _Ils lui tapaient tous sur le système !_

* * *

Alors que le Gryffondor revenait de Pré-au-Lard en fin d'après-midi, avec des amis de septième année, il entendit quelqu'un qui accourrait derrière lui et se retournant, il vit Percy, l'expression inquiète, se diriger vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils et le roux lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer en arrière.

Oliver dit alors aux autres élèves qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, vu qu'ils l'attendaient.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- C'est… Darius… il… s'est fait attaqué par des Serpentards au village…_

Le Weasley, complètement essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux, parlait de manière totalement hachée.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il est mal en point… ses… amis… sont… en train de… l'emmener à l'infirmerie._

_- Mais pourquoi il s'est fait attaqué ?_

_- Je sais pas… c'était Flint et sa bande…_

A ces mots, Oliver fronça les sourcils. Darius et Flint ne se connaissaient même pas, pourquoi le Serpentard aurait-il attaqué le blond sans aucune raison valable ? A moins que… non il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Comment il aurait pu le découvrir ?

Percy vit l'expression d'Oliver changer, son visage devenant grave.

_- Tu sais quelque chose ?_

_- Quoi ? Non, non… ça ne m'étonne pas de Flint, après tout, c'est une brute. Comment va Darius ?_

_- Il a été roué de coups et je ne serai pas surpris qu'il ait quelques côtes cassées._

Le Gryffondor serra des poings et vit au loin, Darius, soutenu par deux de ses amis, qui l'emmenaient en direction de Poudlard. Même à cette distance, il pouvait voir le sang qui coulait le long du visage du jeune homme. Fronçant les sourcils, il se détourna de la scène pour rentrer dans l'école.

_- J'irai le voir à l'infirmerie quand il sera seul. Où est Flint ?_

_- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que…_

Mais Oliver était maintenant furieux et serrait les dents pour contenir ce qu'il ressentait.

_- Réponds à ma question !_

_- Il est sûrement rentré à Poudlard avec sa bande, mais Oliver, ne tente rien qui…_

Le Gryffondor ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea à grands pas vers la grande porte d'entrée. Il allait s'expliquer avec Flint !

* * *

Darius était allongé sur son lit d'infirmerie et lorsqu'il vit Oliver pénétrer dans la salle, il eut un petit sourire.

_- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé tout à l'heure._

_- Tais-toi. Ca va mieux ?_

Le châtain s'assit à côté de son lit, détaillant son visage et son corps. Le Poufsouffle avait des ecchymoses sur son visage maintenant presque disparues, grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh et sa main droite, ainsi que son torse étaient bandés.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai seulement quelques côtés cassées, ainsi que mon poignet droit. Mais je serai vite remis sur pieds, d'ici quelques jours selon Madame Pomfresh._

_- Tant mieux. Elle ne t'a pas demandé ce qui t'était arrivé ? Tes blessures sont graves quand même. __Il faut prévenir Dumbledore et…_

_- Je lui ai dit que je me suis approché d'un peu trop près du Saule Cogneur._

Darius sourit tout en lui disant ces mots mais cela n'amusa pas du tout le châtain.

_- Et elle t'a cru ?_

_- Non, mais que pouvait-elle dire? J'ai demandé aux autres de ne pas parler._

_- Quoi ? Comment ça tu…_

Oliver s'était maintenant levé, furibond, mais Darius le calma tout de suite.

_- Ca ne sert à rien d'en parler. Je suis un grand garçon et je sais me défendre. Cette fois, ils m'ont eu par surprise mais la prochaine fois, ça ne se passera pas comme ça._

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, montrant qu'il n'appréciait pas la décision du Poufsouffle.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Mouais._

L'infirmière fit alors son entrée, un verre à la main.

_- Monsieur Wood, sortez ! Laissez votre ami se reposer! Allez, allez !_

Oliver obéit à contre cœur, souriant doucement au blond.

_- Je reviendrai te voir, demain._

_- Allez, oust, jeune homme ! Et vous, buvez cela, cette potion soulagera la douleur._

Quittant la pièce après un dernier regard à Darius, Oliver se mit en tête de trouver le Serpentard, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire auparavant, car monsieur s'était terré dans sa salle commune. Puisque c'était l'heure du dîner, le brun serait sûrement dans la Grande Salle. Marchant d'un pas déterminé, il s'y dirigea et en entrant dans la salle remplie, il porta directement son attention à la table des Serpentards et vit celui qu'il recherchait.

_- Flint, lève-toi, j'ai besoin de te parler._

Le brun qui jusque-là, roucoulait avec sa blonde, sourire aux lèvres, tourna lentement la tête vers le châtain, le visage fermé.

_- Je suis en train de manger, Wood. Ton cerveau doit sûrement te faire défaut puisque tu n'as pas l'air de le comprendre. _

Ses amis ricanèrent autour de lui mais le Gryffondor continua sur sa lancée.

_- C'est à propos du match, il faut qu'on fixe une date._

Le Serpentard perdit son sourire et ses yeux gris s'assombrirent dangereusement.

_- Je te conseille de quitter cette table, Wood._

_- Viens, ça te prendra deux minutes. Bibine veut une réponse maintenant. Soit tu viens, soit c'est moi qui choisit la date._

Les membres de l'équipe des verts et argents ripostèrent et cela suffit à convaincre le brun de se lever. Ils quittèrent la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers un endroit isolé et assez sombre. Oliver plaqua alors le capitaine des Serpentards contre un mur.

_- Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Darius ?_

Flint eut l'air surpris et fronça les sourcils, furieux.

_- Tu rigoles là ? Tu me fais sortir de table pour parler de Longhill ? Je me casse._

Mais le châtain le retint et le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur.

_- Réponds-moi !_

_- Tu prends la défense de ton chéri?_

_- Mais ferme là, Flint ! _

_- Ecoute-moi bien, petit merdeux ! C'est toi qui est venu me trouver et je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, d'accord ? Maintenant, laisse-moi passer, je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble._

Le brun se dirigea vers la Grande salle, repoussant Oliver mais ce dernier n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

_- Pourquoi c'est lui que tu as agressé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ou c'est tout simplement parce que tu as découvert que c'était lui ?_

Marcus eut un soupire exaspéré et revint vers le châtain.

_- Tu te prends pour le centre du monde ou quoi ? Ca n'a rien avoir. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je m'en fous complètement avec qui tu couches? Tu te fais baiser par qui tu veux, ça m'est égal !_

_- Alors, pourquoi tu t'en es pris à lui ?_

_- Tu es sourd ou quoi ?_

Le brun avait maintenant son visage tout proche du sien et Oliver pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Malgré sa colère envers le Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Mais cette fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir.

_- Il avait raison._

_- Quoi ?_

_- T'es qu'un connard. Tu t'en fous des autres._

Marcus eut un geste agacé avec ses mains et se mit à faire les cent pas, visiblement énervé.

_- Ouais, ouais ! Tout le monde sait ça ! Tout le monde sait que Marcus Flint est un putain de connard ! Alors qu'est ce que tu fabriques à toujours coucher avec moi ? _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini tout ça. Tu es mon ennemi et rien d'autres. Je te hais, je te haït depuis le début et ce sera toujours comme ça. Parce que c'est ce que tu es, Flint, un mec détestable. Tu ne sais pas avoir des relations avec les autres, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est insulté et cogné sur tout le monde. Tu n'as même pas d'amis à Serpentard. Ils te craignent tous et c'est pour cela qu'ils t'adressent la parole. Et tu sais ce qui est ironique ? C'est que la personne avec qui tu es le proche est celle que tu détestes le plus, moi ! La haine est la seule manière pour toi d'être proche de quelqu'un. Tu me fais pitié._

Le Gryffondor avait sorti les mots d'une traite et fini de parler complètement essoufflé. Le Serpentard l'avait fixé pendant tout le long, sans ciller et détourna ensuite le regard.

_- Alors casse-toi._

_- C'est ce que je vais faire. Et laisse Darius tranquille._

Oliver quitta alors le brun, seul dans le noir, satisfait de ce qu'il lui avait balancé, sans se douter un seul instant, des sentiments qu'il avait provoqués chez le jeune homme.

* * *

**Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi :S Je sais, j'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à Darius, il est pris entre nos deux beaux capitaines^^ Marcus aussi se fait maltraité mais je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent qu'il le mérite :p**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews chers lecteurs ! :) Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement durant le week-end car je retourne chez moi et je dois prendre l'avion. Donc j'ai pleins de choses à faire !**

**A très vite !**

**Feather Pen Soul**


	5. Chapter 5

**Avant de me taper pour mon retard, je tiens à m'excuser. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire et ce n'est qu'hier et aujourd'hui, que j'ai eu vraiment le temps d'écrire. En plus de cela, j'ai beaucoup modifié ce chapitre quant à son contenu. Je voulais le faire plus long mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. En tout cas merci pour les reviews encore une fois et normalement, les prochains chapitres ne mettront pas aussi longtemps à être postés. J'espère que vous serez toujours là à ce moment-là.**

* * *

Oliver ne cessait de se repasser en tête la dernière discussion avec Flint bien que cela ait eu lieu, il y a cela plus d'un mois. Tout était sorti d'un coup comme une bombe et y réfléchissant après-coup, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Le Serpentard l'avait écouté sans ciller, lui cracher au visage tout ce qu'il retenait depuis déjà un moment et il se sentait assez coupable. Quoique… le brun l'avait bien mérité.

Il se croyait tout permis et ne réglait ses comptes avec les autres que par la violence. A croire qu'il ne savait pas utiliser un autre moyen. Pas que cela étonnait le Gryffondor et c'était bien pour cela qu'il détestait le jeune homme et son attitude, mais il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu être plus docile après ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

Tout ce que le châtain lui avait dit était vrai. Le brun n'avait aucun ami proche, pas même dans sa maison. Les étudiants craignaient ses coups de colère et se retrouver dans son viseur pour ainsi subir ses assauts. Il prenait également un malin plaisir à s'attaquer aux plus jeunes étudiants, les tourmentant et les menaçant de représailles s'ils tentaient d'en parler aux professeurs ou au directeur.

Oliver ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui pouvait l'avoir donné envie de coucher avec le brun et ce qui l'avait autant attiré chez lui à part son physique. Son caractère était le plus mauvais qu'il connaissait et Marcus avait toujours été détestable aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, bien qu'ils avaient failli à un moment devenir « amis ». Ce mot sonna tellement faux à ses yeux mais il dut s'avouer à lui-même et bien à contre-cœur, que c'était la vérité.

Leur première rencontre avait eu lieu dans le Poudlard Express lors de leur première année. Le châtain avait manqué de peu le train car ses parents avaient été retenus à leur travail, ne pouvant se libérer plus tôt. Tous les compartiments étaient déjà remplies et il l'avait alors vu pour la première fois, assis seul tout au fond de sa banquette, le visage terriblement fermé et dur pour un enfant de onze ans et le regard perdu au loin. Ses épais cheveux noirs, coupés courts, venaient en partie cacher son visage.

Oliver, qui n'avait jamais été timide et qui engageait toujours la conversation avec une facilité déconcertante en allant vers les autres sans hésiter une seconde, resta immobile pendant plusieurs instants devant la porte coulissante. Il devait avouer que le garçon l'impressionnait et l'intriguait.

Le Serpentard était en effet plutôt costaud pour son âge et avait déjà la taille d'un enfant de quinze ans. Oliver qui adorait le sport et qui en faisait depuis toujours, se sentit comme un gringalet face au brun. Mais le châtain n'allait pas s'enfuir parce que le garçon l'intimidait, certainement pas ! Après tout, quelques heures plus tard, le Choixpeau déciderait de le placer à Gryffondor et ce n'était certainement pas un hasard.

Il essaya alors d'adopter une attitude confiante et un sourire qui désarmait en général son entourage. Ouvrant la porte rapidement, il s'engouffra dans le compartiment.

_- Salut, je suis Oliver Wood !_

Il salua l'autre garçon d'un geste de la main, s'asseyant en face de lui. Le brun parut surpris par sa présence et releva les sourcils, dérangé dans sa contemplation du paysage verdoyant. Il fixa le châtain, le toisant de haut en bas et puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'extérieur. Après un moment de silence plutôt gênant pour le châtain, il grogna son nom :

_- Marcus Flint._

Oliver, dont le charme n'avait cette fois pas opérer comme il l'aurait souhaité et qui s'était tu après le manque de réaction du garçon, se mit à observer avec une fascination évidente la cabine, étant donné le malaise qui avait pris place.

En l'entendant alors lui répondre, d'une voix étrangement grave pour son âge, le futur Gryffondor retrouva son flegme habituel et se mit donc à parler au brun, racontant sa vie, posant des questions auxquelles le garçon répondait partiellement et lorsqu'il le faisait, ce n'était que par monosyllabe. Mais le châtain ne s'en préoccupa guère, trop content d'avoir fait sa première connaissance de Poudlard.

Oliver se lança alors dans une description de l'école, racontant à son nouvel « ami », comment il voyait le mystérieux et attirant château, parlant du festin qui les attendait, du terrain de Quidditch.

A ces mots, le brun parut s'intéresser à la conversation, considérant le châtain d'un autre œil.

_- Tu aimes le Quidditch ?_

C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion que Marcus lui posait une question et Oliver y répondit sans détour, prit d'une passion soudaine qui fit rougir adorablement ses joues. Il agita les mains dans tous les sens, citant ses joueurs préférés, l'équipe qu'il soutenait avec ferveur et combien il voulait intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard et remporter la Coupe.

Le brun le regardait avec un petit sourire car c'était aussi sa passion, il vouait presqu'un culte au Quidditch et il se retrouvait dans ce garçon. Il devait avouer qu'il était pire qu'un hibou hululant sans relâche mais il n'était pas aussi désagréable que cela.

Dès qu'on avait mis les pieds dans son compartiment, le brun s'était attaché à lancer un regard noir à l'intrus, ne souhaitant pas avoir de compagnies. Il n'aimait pas être entouré et appréciait la solitude et la tranquillité. Mais quand le châtain avait pénétré dans son territoire, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et le renvoyer d'un simple regard dans le couloir sans plus de considération pour son être, que le garçon s'était assis gaiement, le saluant nonchalamment. Il devait avouer qu'il avait attiré son attention.

Les gens évitaient en général sa présence car il faisait de son mieux pour toujours paraître désagréable et qu'on le laisse ainsi en paix et voilà que lui mettait de côté tout cela, engageant la discussion comme si de rien était.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation sur le Quidditch jusqu'à leur arrivé au quai. Enfin… c'était Oliver qui monopolisait presque toute la conversation puisque le brun n'y participait que peu.

Durant leur trajet, ils furent, comme tout première année, éblouis par la splendeur du château qui se dressait dans la nuit, majestueux et accueillant, grâce aux multitudes de lumières qui éclairait l'école.

Les deux garçons restèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle où ils furent répartis au plus grand regret du châtain, dans des maisons différentes. Mais cela permit au nouveau Gryffondor de faire connaissance avec les premières années de sa Maison et de discuter avec les étudiants plus âgés. Il ne put s'empêcher tout au long du festin, de jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre au brun qui ne lui portait aucune attention.

Le châtain savait parfaitement comme tout étudiant qui mettait les pieds dans la célèbre école de sorciers d'Angleterre, que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient les grandes maisons rivales et que les étudiants se supportaient difficilement et il craignait à cause de cela de ne pas pouvoir le connaître plus.

Bien vite, il arrêta d'y penser et se mit à discuter gaiement avec un petit roux, prénommé Percy Weasley, à l'attitude un brin trop sérieux pour son âge, accentué par ses fines lunettes. Le garçon avait beaucoup de conversation et était de compagnie agréable.

Oliver était vraiment satisfait et heureux de sa première soirée à Poudlard. Il était pour une fois bien entouré et il sentit que les prochains mois seraient meilleurs encore.

Oliver se souvenait de ces instants comme s'ils s'étaient déroulés hier. Le lendemain de son arrivée à Poudlard, alors qu'il avait souhaité discuter avec le brun pour avoir de ses nouvelles, il s'était fait rabroué par ce dernier qui lui balança une insulte moqueuse avant de se tirer, accompagné de ses nouveaux amis de Serpentard. Depuis ce jour, seule la rivalité avait existé entre eux et la possible naissance d'une amitié entre les deux garçons qui avait débuté lors de leur conversation dans le train, avait aussi vite disparu qu'un rêve dont on vient de se réveiller.

Le châtain ne s'en était pas plus soucié que cela, bien qu'un peu déçu et Flint devint vite son principal rival, surtout lors de leur deuxième année où ils intégrèrent l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison respective. Depuis lors, rien d'autre ne compta à part dépasser l'autre, se montrer meilleur que lui et l'insulter.

Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il avait attendu de la part de son rival. Quelles confessions avait-il souhaité entendre? Avait-il voulu qu'il lui dise qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir avec Darius, que c'était pour cela qu'il s'en était pris au blond ? C'était quand même de Flint dont on parlait, il devait avoir une raison pour s'en être pris au Poufsouffle et ce n'était certainement pas de la jalousie.

Le Serpentard ne connaissait que la haine et Oliver était plus que satisfait d'être débarrassé de lui et de ne pas avoir à le supporter durant les retenues avec Snape.

En effet, voyant que les deux principaux rivaux ne se disputaient plus, ne s'insultaient plus et ne se cognaient plus, le Professeur McGonagall avait arrêté leurs retenues. En réalité, ils ne s'entendaient pas plus que cela mais ça, la vieille sorcière ne pouvait le savoir. Elle ne pouvait deviner ce qui se passait, ou plutôt ce qui c'était passé entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Marcus et Oliver s'ignoraient donc une nouvelle fois encore et le brun s'était enfermé dans un mutisme profond et dans une permanente humeur massacrante. Il ne parlait plus et ne s'en prenait même plus aux petits sorciers. Il se contentait d'avoir l'air plus menaçant que d'ordinaire en n'ouvrant plus la bouche.

Le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il en était le responsable, puis secouant la tête, il finit par se dire que ce qu'il pouvait dire à Flint n'aurait certainement aucune influence ou impact sur le jeune homme. Après tout, on ne pouvait changer le caractère d'une personne et le brun était plus têtu qu'une centaine de salamandres réunis !

Assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors près de la cheminée, la plume suspendue à ses doigts au-dessus d'un devoir qu'il avait depuis un moment délaissé, Oliver était complètement pendu à ses pensées. Jamais, il ne s'était autant creusé la tête pour essayer de comprendre quelqu'un et jamais, il n'avait à ce point essayé de percer à jour ses propres émotions. Décidément, il ne se comprenait même plus lui-même.

Levant la tête, il aperçut Harry et cela suffit à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait un mois, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait perdu le match contre les Poufsouffles après que le brun fut tombé du haut de son balai. Les Détraqueurs l'avaient immédiatement attaqué alors qu'il se trouvait dans les airs et Cédric Diggory avait ainsi pu attraper le Vif d'or. En plus de cela, le balai du brun, le Nimbus 2000 s'était fait massacré par le Saule Cogneur dans sa chute mais heureusement qu'il lui restait l'Eclair de Feu.

Harry n'était pas à blâmer mais s'ils continuaient à ce rythme, la Coupe de Quidditch passerait sous le nez d'Oliver et après cette année, il ne pourrait plus prétendre à la remporter comme il l'avait tant souhaité depuis son entrée à Poudlard et dans l'équipe de sa Maison. Il allait devoir augmenter les séances d'entraînement pour être sûr de ne pas se rater contre les Serpentards.

Soupirant, le châtain secoua la tête alors qu'il fixait les étudiants dans la salle commune. Il prit ainsi Rosina sur le fait, alors qu'elle le fixait silencieusement depuis un moment déjà, assise avec son groupe d'amies. Quelque peu gêné, le Gryffondor détourna les yeux et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle lui en voulait toujours pour sa réponse négative suite à sa déclaration et il la découvrait souvent en train de le manger du regard dès qu'elle le pouvait. La jeune fille ne lui adressait plus la parole mais ce n'était quand même pas sa faute à lui, s'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il préférait l'autre sexe. Réprimant un soupire, il retourna à son devoir se demandant ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait qu'il préférait les hommes.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Darius et s'autorisant un petit sourire, il se remémora leurs petites escapades dans l'école le soir venu. Il était vrai que le jeune homme était sa planche de salut. Avec lui, il n'y avait aucun problème et Oliver se sentait apaisé par sa présence.

A vrai dire, il commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui même s'il ne pouvait mettre le mot exact sur ses sentiments. Il avait besoin de sa présence et lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés, il ressentait un manque bien présent.

Il n'y avait pas de prise de tête entre eux comme avec… Non ! Il devait arrêter de faire des analogies avec ce salopard à chaque fois !

Le châtain finissait toujours par faire des comparaisons entre sa relation avec Darius et « celle » qu'il avait eu avec Flint. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et avait encore plus de mal à oublier l'intense désir qui le prenait à chaque qu'il était en présence du brun et l'incapacité à se contrôler lorsque ce dernier était proche de lui.

Il ne ressentait rien de tout cela avec Darius. C'était une passion beaucoup plus mesurée et plus calme et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Avec le Serpentard, il ne savait pas où il allait, ni ce que le jeune homme avait en tête pendant les moments où ils étaient ensemble. Ils partageaient quelque chose de fort et souvent, Oliver se surprenait à ressentir un manque par rapport à cela. Flint était une énigme mais il n'avait aucune envie de le résoudre. Il savait que cela finirait mal et la violence que le Serpentard utilisait à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de résoudre quelque chose, n'était pas quelque chose que le Gryffondor pouvait tolérer.

Regardant sa montre, il se dépêcha de terminer ses devoirs car il avait un rendez-vous avec un certain blond dans quelques heures. La tête beaucoup plus légère, il se concentra sur sa tâche, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Oliver s'engouffra dans la fameuse salle de bain, maintenant habitué à y venir puisque c'était leur lieu favori de rencontre. Pour une fois, le blond n'était pas encore arrivé et il se déshabilla rapidement pour s'installer dans la piscine parfumée.

Nu, il apprécia l'eau chaude qui apaisait ses muscles. Il finit par fermer les yeux, attendant l'arrivée du Poufsouffle.

Oliver ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant de doux baisers volatils sur son cou et ses épaules. Souriant, il regarda Darius qui était nu devant lui et qui avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

_- Tu t'étais perdu ?_

Le blond le fixa alors de ses yeux verts, caressant doucement son corps.

_- Je suis préfet, je te rappelle. J'ai des responsabilités contrairement à certains._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je suis capitaine, monsieur le Préfet et moi aussi, j'ai des responsabilités._

_- Oui, entrainer une bande de brutes à voler derrière des balles. Quelle responsabilité !_

Darius se retrouva bien vite la tête sous l'eau alors qu'Oliver maintenait son poids sur lui.

_- Répète ça._

Mais seul un charabia incompréhensible de bulles lui répondit et il finit par arrêter de torturer le pauvre blond, le laissant ainsi respirer.

Sorti de l'eau, Darius se mit à rire tout en éclaboussant Oliver qui fit de même. Ils continuèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Darius tenait le châtain par le cou alors que ce dernier avait ses mains perdues dans les mèches du Poufsouffle. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, se regardant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_- Je veux que tu me prennes ce soir._

Oliver écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette demande. Jusque-là, c'était toujours Darius qui le prenait. Jamais, il n'avait pensé intervertir les positions et il était étonné que le jeune homme lui en fasse la demande.

_- Tu… tu es sûr ?_

Darius hocha doucement la tête, regardant tendrement le Gryffondor qui paraissait perdu.

_- Je ne te l'aurai pas demandé dans le cas contraire. Je le veux vraiment._

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec plus de passion encore et Oliver qui fut prit d'une vigueur soudaine, retourna le jeune homme, le faisant prendre sa place et le plaquant contre le rebord de la piscine et l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps musclé.

Il fut satisfait de voir Darius la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux mi-clos, lui laissant totalement les commandes. Un instant, il vit un autre visage prendre la place des traits du Poufsouffle et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que jamais _il_ ne l'aurait laissé à un seul moment pensé à cela.

Il culpabilisa alors de penser à lui dans un moment comme celui-ci alors qu'il se trouvait avec le blond et pour le faire sortir de sa tête, il se concentra sur ses actions, s'attachant à faire gémir le blond et à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il appréciait être celui qui contrôlait la situation et qui rendait fou son amant, le laissant pantelant et ivre de plaisir.

Sa langue redécouvrit la moindre parcelle de peau blanche, taquinant doucement les deux pointes de chaire, descendant le long des abdominaux finement dessinés, se glissant dans le nombril, suivant la fine toison, le menant à l'objet de ses désirs.

Il entendit avec délectation un petit soupir s'échapper des lèvres de Darius lorsqu'il caressa du bout de sa langue, le membre dressé. Il engloutit la barre de chaire tout en utilisant sa main pour donner plus de plaisir au blond. Ce dernier avait les deux mains accrochées au rebord de la piscine et tentait de contenir ses gémissements.

Les yeux toujours fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes, Oliver sentir le désir monter à son paroxysme en le voyant ainsi offert et il ne put s'empêcher de remonter et de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Darius finit par se retourner de lui-même et la vision des fesses rondes et fermes, sortant à demi de l'eau, rendit le châtain pantelant. Il se colla au dos du jeune homme, frottant son érection entre ses fesses et sentit la respiration de ce dernier s'accélérer. Il baisa le dos du blond et glissa avec douceur un index dans l'intimité chaude. Le corps du Poufsouffle se tendit et il arqua son dos, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

Doucement, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient et finit par y ajouter deux autres membres pour bien le préparer à sa venue. Oliver n'oublia pas de lui caresser son membre toujours dressé et écouta avec un plaisir non dissimulé les gémissements de Darius.

La situation le rendait complètement dingue que la chaleur des lieux contribuait à amplifier et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas plonger de suite en lui. Il finit cependant après un moment, par se placer contre l'entrée de son corps et s'y enfouit doucement, laissant échapper un râle lorsque l'étau de chaire encercla son membre.

L'étroitesse des lieux le rendit fou et il se colla au dos du blond, maintenant penché et les sourcils froncés face à l'intrusion du membre.

Ce fut tout doucement qu'il ressortit et avec la même cadence, il s'enfonça le plus loin possible dans son corps. Les gémissements s'élevèrent ensuite de plus en plus fort alors que le rythme devenait de plus en plus soutenu.

Il gardait les yeux fermés, tout en se laissant aller dans les différentes sensations qu'il ressentait et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce ne fut pas Darius qu'il retrouva mais un corps plus robuste et des cheveux sombres.

C'était _lui _qu'il voyait, _lui_ qu'il pénétrait de cette manière et _lui _dont il baisait à l'instant le cou. Il en oublia la présence de Darius et toutes les sensations décuplèrent. Il s'imagina avec Marcus et il ne culpabilisa aucunement de le faire. Lorsqu'il jouit enfin, un seul nom lui vint en tête et ce n'était pas celui Darius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il le suivit et Oliver se laissa tomber sur son dos, pantelant.

_- Wow…_

Il vit Darius se retourner vers lui, les yeux dilatés et une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Le jeune homme ne lui répondit rien, la tête emplie de pensées. Le blond entoura ses hanches, cherchant ses lèvres.

_- Si j'avais su depuis le début que tu serais aussi doué, je t'aurai demandé depuis longtemps de me prendre._

Oliver resta silencieux mais offrit un petit sourire au blond.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien, je suis épuisé c'est tout._

Tendrement, Darius vint lui caresser les cheveux, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

_- Moi aussi mais tu en es le seul responsable. _

Taquin, le blond vint lui mordiller l'oreille comme prêt pour recommencer leurs ébats mais le châtain, l'esprit ailleurs, n'en avait pas envie.

_- J'ai une grosse journée demain et il y a aussi l'entraînement de Quidditch. Je dois y aller._

Darius n'essaya pas de le retenir et ils sortirent ensemble de l'eau, se rhabillant. Silencieux, Oliver sortit de la salle de bain, le blond sur les talons et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir sombre.

Alors que le Gryffondor allait se diriger vers sa salle commune, une main le retint.

_- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?_

Darius le fixait, la tête penchée sur le côté et moqueur. L'attirant contre lui, il plaqua le châtain contre le mur et l'embrassa vigoureusement, puis le laissant sur place, il disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Oliver se sentait étrange et il n'aurait certainement pas su dire pourquoi. Il partit dans le sens inverse, tête baissée et ce fut à cet instant qu'il la vit.

Elle se tenait debout dans le noir, les cheveux défaits et l'expression choquée. Figé, le Gryffondor la fixa de stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à la voir dans cette partie du château à cette heure, et soudain une angoisse monta en lui. Elle les avait vu ! Elle avait vu Darius le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser !

La jeune fille qui était en fait Rosina Silverland, ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle se contentait d'avoir l'air choqué et de le regarder comme si elle avait un étranger en face d'elle.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un bon moment et lorsqu'enfin, elle prit la parole, la brune le fit avec difficulté.

_- Tu… Tu es… homosexuel ?_

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir prononcé le mot, qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte de la situation et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Oliver ne sut pas quoi faire ou quoi dire et ne répondit pas. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, car elle avait déjà sa réponse et elle s'essuya le nez avec la manche de son pyjama.

_- Et moi qui croyais que tu voyais une autre fille tous les soirs. Je suis stupide._

Elle baissa la tête et lorsqu'elle le releva, elle s'avança vers le châtain, les sourcils froncés.

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que je te plaisais ?_

Cette fois, Oliver eut l'impression d'être dans un canular. _Elle rigolait ou quoi ?_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_- Tais-toi ! A cause de toi je me suis ridiculisée devant tout le monde ! J'ai dit à toutes mes amies que tu voulais sortir avec moi et toi, en fait tu couches avec un mec !_

Clignant des yeux en signe d'incompréhension, le Gryffondor resta tout aussi stoïque.

_- Tu as fait tout ça pour te couvrir, hein ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on apprenne que tu es un sodomite ? Tu m'as fait croire des choses juste pour que les autres ne découvrent rien ! Et bien, je vais me gêner pour que tout le monde sache enfin qui tu es !_

Rosina fit demi-tour, maintenant en colère et paniqué, Oliver la suivit et l'arrêta.

_- Attends !_

_- Quoi ?_ aboya-t-elle.

_- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît._

Elle croisa alors les bras.

_- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? _

_- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux._

A ces mots, la jeune fille parut réfléchir et son expression changea du tout au tout. Elle affichait maintenant un sourire presque machiavélique.

_- Sors avec moi et je ne dirai rien. Bien entendu, tu vas dire à l'autre que tu ne veux plus le voir et qu'en fait tu aimes les filles. Comme ça, j'aurai ma revanche sur les autres._

_- Par… Pardon ?_

_- Tu m'as bien entendu, Oliver. Sors avec moi ou je dirai qui tu es à tout le monde._

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, Oliver ne bougeait pas. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que tout le monde le sache. Il voulait tout simplement continuer à voir Darius le soir et que cela reste au secret. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard des autres changer. Il n'était pas prêt.

Sans réfléchir et paniqué, le châtain accepta les termes de la jeune femme qui afficha un sourire satisfait.

_- Tant mieux. Alors à demain, mon amour._

Elle s'avança vers lui, l'embrassant rapidement et s'en alla toute fière de son coup.

Oliver resta immobile, se demandant ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Gryffondor se rendit dans la Grande Salle, complètement épuisé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à réfléchir. Il prit son petit-déjeuner sans grand appétit et il ne parla pas durant tout le repas.

Il était furieux contre Rosina. Jamais, il ne lui avait promis quoi que ce soit ou fait croire quoi que ce soit ! C'était une amie et ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela. Il se sentait également terriblement lâche pour un Gryffondor. Il ne reculait jamais devant tous les obstacles qui se présentaient devant lui et il suffisait qu'une personne se présente et lui menace de révéler à tout le monde qui il était, pour qu'il se rétracte et recule comme un trouillard.

Il réalisait pendant tout ce temps, il était d'accord avec sa condition d'homosexualité tant que cela restait confiné. Il n'avait aucune envie que son entourage le découvre et maintenant, il se retrouvait à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas parce qu'il ne trouvait pas le courage nécessaire pour affronter le regard des autres. Il n'était pas assez courageux pour affronter qui il était vraiment, devant les autres.

Le jeune homme fut arraché à ses pensées en entendant un rire bruyant et des pas précipités qui venaient dans sa direction. A peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête, que deux bras vint encercler son cou et qu'une bouche mouillée se posa sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, résistant à son envie de la repousser.

- Oli, mon chéri ! Tu m'as manqué !

Parlant d'une voix suraiguë, Rosina s'assit à côté de lui alors qu'Oliver vit des regards intrigués et surpris se posaient sur eux. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles et son cœur tambourina lorsqu'il vit Darius les fixant impassible.

La jeune fille lui murmura alors à voix basse, s'il avait dit à Darius qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir. Il lui répondit qu'il le ferait juste après et alors qu'elle l'embrassa à nouveau, il voulut tout simplement lui plaquer la tête sur la table. _La sale garce !_

Le reste du repas fut bien difficile et Oliver dut supporter les jérémiades de sa « petite-amie » qui ne cessait de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'Oliver était en fait un grand timide et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu sortir avec elle au départ.

Il essaya tant bien que mal, d'éviter le regard scrutateur de Percy et les grimaces moqueuses des jumeaux Weasley.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut l'heure de se rendre en cours, il se leva de table rapidement et vit Darius l'imiter. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie et tournant la tête, il vit le regard gris de Flint posé sur lui. Il détourna rapidement la tête et fut bientôt rejoint par le blond qui affichait une mine sombre.

_- A quoi tu joues ?_

Oliver prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le blond, prêt à l'affronter.

_- Elle menace de tout révéler._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Elle nous a vu hier soir, sortir de la salle de bain et nous embrasser dans les couloirs et elle me menace de dire à tout le monde que je suis gay._

Darius fronça les sourcils et le fixa, l'air soudain grave.

_- Pourquoi elle veut faire ça ?_

Oliver s'énerva alors et tenta autant qu'il le put, de ne pas hurler.

_- Parce qu'elle m'a dit que je lui ai fait croire des choses et elle cherche à se venger ! Elle veut que je sorte avec elle pour qu'elle ne dise rien._

_- Et bien laisse-là en parler, puisque c'est ce qu'elle veut faire ! On s'en fout ! Je m'en fous ! Elle est en train de te faire du chantage !_

- Je sais ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'on le sache !

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je suis un homme et capitaine de Quidditch! Je ne peux pas être gay !_

Darius recula alors, la bouche ouverte.

_- Qu… Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?_

Le châtain eut l'air honteux et il baissa la tête.

_- Je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent._

Le blond s'approcha de lui, lui prenant doucement les mains.

_- On est ensemble, tu n'es pas seul. Je m'en fous complètement qu'ils découvrent que je suis gay, tant que je peux rester avec toi._

Mais Oliver se dégagea avec brusquerie.

_- On n'est pas ensemble ! On n'a jamais été ensemble !_

Darius eut l'air blessé mais il se reprit.

_- Soit mais tu es un Gryffondor et tu n'es pas censé être un lâche. La décision t'appartient mais si tu choisis de faire ce qu'elle te dit, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi._

Oliver ne se retourna pas suite aux paroles du jeune homme et il le laissa partir, les yeux fermés.

Alors qu'il voulut faire demi-tour également, il vit Flint debout devant lui, les bras croisés.

_- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi on dirait, hein Wood ? _

_- Ferme là et laisse-moi._

_- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu n'as jamais été capable de t'assumer, que ce soit le fait d'assumer de coucher avec moi. _

_- Putain, je t'ai dit de la fermer !_

Il s'était rué vers le Serpentard, le poing levé mais le brun l'arrêta sans problème.

_- Tu es comme moi, Wood. Tu devrai te le dire une fois pour toute. _

Le jeune homme le laissa alors seul. Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire mais Flint avait raison, il était comme lui au final. Il ne valait pas mieux que lui.

Levant la tête, il vit Rosina, tout sourire, venir dans sa direction et ce fut le cœur lourd qu'il la suivit.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Marcus et d'Oliver, à part leur première rencontre, dans ce chapitre mais c'est normal, surtout après leur discussion. Je voulais mettre l'accent sur la relation entre Darius et Oliver et montrer le fait que ce dernier ne s'accepte pas vraiment et qu'il a peur de montrer aux autres qui il est vraiment. **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! :)**

**Feather Pen Soul**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai du m'habituer à mon nouveau rythme d'écriture et ce n'est pas du tout facile ! D'autant plus que j'ai un peu bloqué pour ce chapitre. J'ai eu plus de mal que pour les précédents et j'ai bien pris mon temps pour ne pas le bâcler. Donc voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, je vous dis un grand merci pour vos reviews et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre ! :)**

**A bientôt!**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Barragan : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :D J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Pas sûre que Darius dégage aussi facilement :p Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, alors file vite le lire ! ^^ Et oui, la relation entre nos capitaines va évoluer lentement, avec de nombreux obstacles présents sur leur chemin mais c'est bien là où se trouve tout le plaisir ! :D**

**HD : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**

* * *

Marcus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le sortir de sa tête et pourtant, malgré toutes ces semaines, un certain Gryffondor le tourmentait nuit et jour, sans relâche.

Depuis cette soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, tout avait basculé entre eux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois qu'il voyait le châtain, de le désirer encore et encore.

Il ne cessait de le voir nu, son corps collé au sien, sa peau ruisselante de sueur, ses muscles bandés pendant qu'il le parcourait de ses mains et de sa bouche. Durant ces moments-là, plus rien ne comptait. Seul la présence de Wood lui importait.

Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir cette tornade de sentiments pour son rival attitré, mais c'était bien le cas et il se maudissait pour cela.

Depuis plusieurs mois, il ne se sentait plus lui-même et il n'avait qu'une envie, que ces foutues vacances de Pâques se pointent, pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir de ce château et qu'il puisse enfin se retrouver seul, sans la présence entêtante du châtain autour de lui.

Pas qu'il se réjouissait de rentrer chez lui, bien au contraire. Mais pour le moment, c'était le meilleur qui pouvait lui arriver.

Il eut un sourire ironique en pensant à son père et à la réaction qu'il aurait lorsqu'il apprendrait que son unique fils couchait avec un autre garçon de son école. Rien ne serait pire.

Voilà pourquoi Marcus tentait par tous les moyens de se convaincre que tout ce qui s'était passé avec Wood, n'était qu'un malencontreux et malheureux enchaînement de circonstances et que la violente fureur et haine qu'il y avait entre eux, les avait conduit à tout cela.

En aucun cas, il n'appréciait les hommes. Il adorait les femmes et pour preuve, il avait une petite amie avec qui il couchait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il se redressa dans l'arbre dans lequel il s'était installé pour être à l'ombre en ce samedi après-midi, où le soleil distribuait chaleureusement ses rayons. Il mangeait tranquillement une pomme, tout en regardant distraitement les élèves dans la cour intérieure de Poudlard.

Il ne vit donc pas Darius Longhill venir dans sa direction et en fut plus que contrarié lorsqu'il entendit le son grave de sa voix. Il contracta la mâchoire et croqua violemment dans la chaire juteuse de son fruit.

Cet imbécile ne savait pas à qui il s'était frotté et il n'avait toujours pas compris la leçon d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

_- Longhill, tu veux encore que je m'occupe de ton cas ?_

Le blond avait pris sa pose favorite, debout de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés et les jambes écartées en position défensive. Son visage était neutre mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur déterminée.

_- Descend de ton perchoir, Flint. J'ai besoin de te dire deux mots._

_- Et tu crois que moi j'ai envie de parler avec ta sale face, en plein jour, devant tout le monde ?_

_- J'avais cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas capable d'assumer le regard des autres. Tu n'es pas à Serpentard pour rien après tout…_

Marcus plissa des yeux, jetant sa pomme sur le coté d'un geste énervé et sauta à terre. Il s'approcha lentement du Poufsouffle.

_- Je t'emmerde. Maintenant dégage ou je te réduis en poussière._

Darius se contenta de soupirer.

_- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te parler longtemps. Je pense simplement que tu dois le savoir et c'est sûrement mieux pour Oliver comme cela._

_- Qu'est-ce que Wood vient faire là-dedans ?_

_- La seule chose qu'on a en commun toi et moi, c'est bien Oliver, donc ne sois pas surpris que je te parle de lui. _

Marcus ne rétorqua rien, faisant des yeux menaçants, la posture raide.

_- Figure-toi que durant les moments où je suis avec lui, ce n'est pas mon prénom mais le tien qu'il prononce. Crois-moi, ça me coûte de te le dire._

Le Serpentard tentait de cacher au mieux sa surprise derrière son masque impassible. Ainsi donc, Wood ne pouvait le sortir de sa tête ? Il réprima le petit rictus qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage et fixa tranquillement Longhill.

_- Et alors ?_

Le blond soupira de lassitude et éleva la voix.

_- Bon sang, Flint, réveille-toi ! Il ne pense qu'à toi, merde ! Tu es à ce point centré sur toi-même pour ne pas le voir ?_

Marcus ne sut quoi répondre face à cette tirade. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que Wood l'aimait, qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ? Il avait envie de se rouler par terre pour bien montrer le ridicule de la chose mais il n'en fit rien. La seule pensée que le châtain pouvait ressentir un quelconque sentiment pour lui, créa une douce chaleur dans son ventre et il la réprima tout au fond de lui. Le jeune homme reprit son masque d'acier et darda ses yeux argentés sur son interlocuteur.

Le brun éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à savoir que le Poufsouffle se sentait menacé par sa présence. Il allait sûrement le supplier de s'éloigner de Wood pour qu'il le couvre de son amour dégoulinant. Le mépris qu'il éprouva pour Longhill à ce moment-là, lui donna envie de vomir et il voulut également le démolir tout en ne sachant pas pour quelle raison il souhaitait tant le faire.

Il resta simplement immobile, prêt à se jeter sur le blond à tout instant.

_- Que ressens-tu pour lui, Flint ?_

Le Serpentard cligna stupidement des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question. Et il ne put que bêtement dire :

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as bien compris, Flint, dit Darius, s'avançant vers lui. Que ressens-tu pour Oliver ?_

_- Arrête de dire son putain de prénom !_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas capable de le prononcer ? Tu as ainsi l'impression d'être intime avec lui ?_

_- Mais ferme-là !_

Darius perdit alors son self-control et haussa la voix, sentant sa patience venir à bout.

_- Toi, ferme-là ! J'en ai marre de te voir lui tourner autour comme un animal s'amusant avec sa proie ! C'est quoi ton but ? Répond-moi une fois pour toute, que ressens-tu pour lui ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon ? Wood t'a tourné le cul pour se coltiner une petite dinde et assurer sa couverture. _

Un orage passa dans les yeux verts du blond.

_- C'est un Gryffondor avant tout et il finira par se rendre compte à un moment ou à une autre de la stupidité de son attitude. Il l'enverra balader et je serai là pour lui. Je sais aussi qu'il ne cesse de penser à toi, alors si tu ne ressens rien pour lui, je te demande de le laisser tranquille. Tu finiras par le blesser._

Marcus s'était appuyé contre le grand arbre, sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_- Tu es amoureux de lui et c'est pathétique. Tu vas encore me menacer de dire que je suis gay à tout le monde, pour me tenir éloigner de lui ?_

Le Poufsouffle soupira doucement et parut las.

_- Non, c'était stupide de ma part. Mais si tu as un quelconque sentiment pour lui, Flint, alors fais le lui savoir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, reste de ton côté avec ta petite-amie._

_- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter, Longhill ?_

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, d'un air résigné.

_- Je ne pense pas mais je te tenais à te le dire tout de même._

Le Serpentard fit un bruit dédaigneux, détournant le regard et croisa les bras, toujours appuyé contre son arbre.

_- Bon allez, casse-toi. Je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui._

Darius lui lança un dernier regard avant de faire demi-tour, rentrant dans le château. Marcus vit arriver du coin de l'œil ses acolytes habituels et il se retint de soupirer, souhaitant s'isoler, après avoir entendu les paroles du blond.

* * *

Quand allait-elle enfin se taire ? Il ne supportait plus de l'avoir près de lui, piaillant encore et encore aussi fort qu'un poulailler. Il devait en plus de cela, se coltiner ses amies.

Assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Rosina était presque totalement avachie sur lui, agrippant son bras telle une mante religieuse, les yeux brillants, heureuse d'avoir à ses côtés un capitaine de Quidditch. Katie Stimpson et Rowena Bonham, proches amies de la dénommée Rosina, assises séparément devant eux sur des fauteuils rouges et ors organisés autour d'une table basse en bois sombre, les observaient sans gêne aucune, enviant leur amie. Oliver, quant à lui, exaspéré, aurait voulu devenir invisible et disparaître.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était avec elle et Oliver avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui faire changer d'avis mais la jeune Gryffondor s'aveuglait et menaçait toujours d'avouer ce qu'elle savait. Même, la brune affectait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait découvert au détour d'un couloir et se persuadait d'être vraiment en couple avec lui.

Le jeune homme se demandait toujours comme il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation délirante et insensée. Quels avaient été les cheminements de sa pensée ? Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir eu le sentiment qu'il perdait le contrôle sur tout et qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix qu'on apprenne cette partie de lui. Tant qu'elle restait bien cachée aux yeux des autres, il n'y avait pas de soucis. Il n'avait pas à s'assumer et à faire face aux étudiants de Poudlard. Tant que cela restait confiné, il pouvait continuer à voir Darius et à apprécier leurs rencontres en cachette le soir venu.

Maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point il n'était pas prêt, à assumer celui qu'il était et qu'il avait besoin de temps. La lâcheté de son attitude lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge et il regrettait déjà d'avoir pris la décision d'accepter le chantage de Rosina.

Un baiser mouillé sur ses lèvres interrompit ses pensées et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de la brune, qui le fixait, sourire aux lèvres. Accrochée à son bras, elle était gonflée de fierté tel un paon devant ses amies, qui les regardaient toujours avec le même air sur le visage.

Il amorça un mouvement de recul, qu'il tenta le plus possible de rendre imperceptible aux yeux de la Gryffondor, tant son parfum, s'il pouvait appeler cette odeur ainsi, lui agressait les narines.

Il aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant et seule la pensée que la jeune fille pouvait crier dans la salle ce qu'elle savait à son sujet, lui permit de rester cloué sur le canapé de velours rouge et or.

Ce qu'il regrettait le plus dans cette histoire était la peine qu'il avait causée à son meilleur ami. Le rouquin ne lui adressait plus la parole, fâché et terriblement déçu de ce qu'il avait fait. OIiver n'avait pu s'expliquer au jeune homme et savait qu'il méritait pleinement sa colère.

Il se creusait toujours le crâne pour savoir comment sortir de ce merdier mais plus il réfléchissait et plus il trouvait intenable sa situation. Sa patience allait venir à bout et bientôt, il ne pourrait vraiment plus supporter Rosina.

_- Ah Katie, si seulement tu pouvais être à ma place. Oli est tellement doux et attentionné._

Et pour accentuer ses propos, la jeune fille battit des cils comme éperdument amoureuse, provoquant une montée de jalousie chez son amie, qui détourna la tête.

La bouche tendue dans un sourire proche d'une grimace, Oliver regarda sa montre, pressé de pouvoir échapper à son calvaire, dont il était le seul responsable.

Dans dix minutes, il devrait se déplacer pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, où il avait rendez-vous avec son équipe. Le match Gryffondor/Serpentard approchait et la préparation de celui-ci était le seul moyen pour lui d'oublier ses tourments et la présence étouffante de Rosina.

Le châtain utilisa alors ce prétexte pour s'enfuir.

_- Je dois y aller. J'ai mon entraînement qui commence bientôt. Je vais me préparer._

Et sans plus attendre, il se leva mais ce fut sans compter Rosina qui l'attrapa, plaquant un énième baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- Je peux venir avec toi ? Je…_

Il l'interrompit vivement, prêt à bondir hors de la salle commune.

_- Il est préférable qu'il n'y ait pas de spectateurs pour mieux rester concentré._

Il s'en alla alors rapidement, n'écoutant guère les paroles de la jeune femme.

Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Percy et Darius. Son meilleur ami voyait là une trahison et dès qu'il avait vu les deux jeunes gens ensemble, le rouquin n'avait plus accordé aucun regard au capitaine. Plusieurs fois, Oliver avait tenté d'avoir une conversation avec lui mais le préfet trouvait toujours le moyen de lui échapper et l'ignorait ainsi royalement.

Quant à Darius, le Poufsouffle n'était pas revenu sur ses paroles et vivait sa vie loin du châtain. Oliver ressentait véritablement l'absence du blond et ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés durant les moments où il en avait le plus besoin, créait un vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler complètement par le Quidditch.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle commune, la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme tomba nez-à-nez avec Percy. Ils se tinrent immobiles, se fixant, les iris bleus du rouquin restèrent neutres et il se déplaça sur le côté pour continuer sa route.

Ne pouvant plus supporter davantage le mutisme de son meilleur ami et trouvant enfin le courage de s'expliquer d'une situation dont il avait honte, Oliver lui barra le passage et le poussa hors de la salle, l'entraînant dans un coin tranquille et peu fréquenté, près des escaliers, là où il n'y avait pas de tableaux.

Outré, le Weasley s'insurgea et tenta de résister mais malheureusement pour lui, sa force ne valait pas celle de son ami.

_- Lâche-moi ! _

_- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté._

Le visage du préfet prit une teinte rougeâtre, alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction du châtain.

_- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire ! Ôte-toi de mon chemin !_

_- Tu m'écoutes d'abord !_

Percy voyant bien qu'Oliver ne le laisserait pas partir avant de s'être exécuté, croisa les bras et s'éloigna du jeune homme, détournant la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Le silence se fit et cela gêna le châtain dans ses explications. Il ne sut quoi dire pendant un moment et ce ne fut qu'après avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, qu'il put prendre la parole.

_- Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément pour ce qui est arrivé avec Rosina, mais je n'avais pas le choix._

A ces mots, le rouquin explosa littéralement de colère. Il déchargea tout ce qu'il avait contenu pendant ces semaines sur le capitaine, qui recula sous l'index accusateur.

_- Comment ça pas le choix ? Tu savais pourtant ce que je ressentais pour elle ! C'est quoi ton but en faisant ça ? Me prouver que tu es capable de te faire n'importe quel étudiant ici ? Fille et garçon ? Ca t'amuse, hein ? Et dire que je t'ai soutenu depuis le début, ne parlant de rien à personne, alors qu'en fait tu te foutais de moi!_

Suite à la violence de ces paroles, Oliver ne put ouvrir la bouche, surpris par la fureur de son ami qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ainsi et il put se rendre compte à quel point il avait blessé le jeune homme.

_- Percy, écoute-moi…_

_- Non ! Si tu veux jouer à ça, très bien mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester bien tranquillement à tes côtés, sans rien dire !_

_- Rosina a découvert que je voyais Darius et elle menaçait de le dévoiler à tout le monde si je ne sortais pas avec elle. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement._

Le préfet se figea, ouvrant grand les yeux. Oliver fut soulagé d'avoir enfin pu avouer la vérité au jeune homme et espérait que cela arrangerait les choses entre eux. Seulement, le roux ne voulait guère croire à tout cela, emporté par ses sentiments pour la brune. Sa colère décupla et il oublia qu'il avait en face de lui son meilleur ami.

Il posa sur le châtain un regard empli de déception, où se mêlait la fureur, pensant à un mensonge de sa part.

_- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu n'as même pas le courage de me dire la vérité ? Tu m'as trahi, Oliver et je ne compte pas te le pardonner._

Levant le menton, Percy ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de riposter, qu'il se dirigea vers la salle commune des rouges et ors.

Trop interloqué pour réagir, Oliver ne bougea pas un doigt. Comment Percy pouvait-il croire à une machination de sa part ? C'était du n'importe quoi ! Et dire qu'il était son meilleur ami et qu'il était sensé le connaître !

Sentant une vague de colère monter en lui, il en voulut au roux et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers les vestiaires de sa Maison. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le Quidditch pour lui permettre de tout oublier. Au diable Rosina, Percy et les autres !

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, le dernier jour de classe juste avant les vacances, avait lieu le match tant attendu entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Oliver avait augmenté ces dernières semaines, les heures d'entraînements de son équipe tout aussi motivée que lui. Les rouges et ors voulaient à tout prix gagner ce match, surtout le châtain. S'ils perdaient aujourd'hui, il quitterait l'école sans avoir pu gagner au moins une fois la Coupe de Quidditch tout en étant capitaine. Et cela, il ne le pouvait décemment pas !

Assis sur des longs bancs dans l'emplacement attribué aux Gryffondors sous les tribunes, les joueurs écoutaient le jeune homme leur donner les dernières instructions. Oliver s'animait, ne pensant plus qu'au match et parlait avec autorité, motivant son équipe.

_- Donnez-vous à fond ! Toi Harry, n'oublie pas que sans Malfoy, tu as plus de chances d'attraper le Vif d'Or rapidement. L'Attrapeur qu'ils ont mis pour le remplacer est encore plus mauvais. Fred et George ! Au lieu de faire les imbéciles, écoutez-moi ! Faites comme j'ai dit et protégez principalement les Poursuiveurs. Quant à vous trois, mettez le maximum de points avant que le Vif d'Or ne soit attrapé. _

Oliver s'adressait maintenant à Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet, les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe. Le jeune homme avait repris la craie pour écrire à nouveau sur le tableau noir, expliquant une dernière fois la stratégie de l'équipe.

Les Gryffondors levèrent les yeux au ciel mais ne ripostèrent pas, connaissant très bien le caractère de leur capitaine et son côté perfectionniste.

Quand enfin le châtain jugea qu'il avait assez parlé, il autorisa son équipe à se rendre sur le terrain où toute l'école était réunie. Un brouhaha enjoué venait des gradins, puisque les élèves avaient deux fois plus d'énergie en raison de ce dernier jour d'école.

Alors que les joueurs s'apprêtaient à rentrer sur le terrain, Oliver fut saisi d'une étrange émotion et eut le cœur serré. En face, à l'autre bout du terrain, il voyait les Serpentards debout également, avec à leur tête, Marcus Flint tenant son balai. Le châtain détourna le regard.

Depuis que le brun lui avait jeté ses mots à la figure, ils étaient à nouveau entrés dans un cercle d'indifférence. A vrai dire, Oliver ne pensait plus à lui et mettait Flint dans un coin, au plus profond de sa tête. Le brun ne lui apportait que des problèmes et tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à maintenant, était en partie de la faute du Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor laissa son regard faire le tour des tribunes, où les acclamations et cris étaient déjà assourdissants. La météo était en plus de cela excellente en cette fin de journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour regarder son équipe qui lui fit un petit sourire motivé.

Le jeune homme entendit à ce moment des bruits de pas précipités, et reconnut le parfum de Rosina, se retenant de soupirer.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu se retourner, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et des bras encerclèrent son cou. Le châtain se laissa faire, pouvant à loisir regarder son équipe, maintenant amusée, avec les jumeaux qui mimaient la scène et les deux amies de Rosina restées en arrière.

_- Oli, je tenais vraiment à te souhaiter bonne chance avant le match. Je suis sûre que tu vas gagner._

La brune le fixait, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres et tenta de revenir à la charge mais Oliver la repoussa, mettant son balai entre eux.

_- Tu n'es pas sensée venir ici, Rosina. Seuls les joueurs de Quidditch y ont accès._

_- Mais…_

Angelina qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la scène, attrapa la brune par sa queue de cheval pour la tirer en arrière.

_- Rosina, vas-t-en d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve. Tu déconcentres notre capitaine et il n'est pas question qu'on perde aujourd'hui._

La jeune fille s'en alla silencieusement, penaude, non sans avoir jeté un dernier petit regard brillant au châtain, qui remercia discrètement la poursuiveuse. Il allait finir par devenir fou avec cette fille toujours collée à lui.

Il put enfin reporter son attention sur le terrain, où Madame Bibine était déjà prête à arbitrer et Jordan Lee, commentateur du match, annonça les deux équipes qui firent enfin leur entrée.

Déterminé, Oliver s'avança, saluant la foule et surtout les Gryffondors. Arrivé au centre près de l'arbitre, il se retrouva face au capitaine des Serpentards et prit sur lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas ciller et baisser le regard. Les yeux gris avaient toujours le même effet déstabilisant sur lui.

Madame Bibine exigea le salut des deux capitaines et Oliver le fit sans hésitation. Il serra la main du Serpentard, les yeux rivés dans les siens. La poignée fut rapide alors qu'habituellement ils cherchaient à écraser la main de l'autre, mais leur regard s'accrocha dans une bataille visuelle. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de profiter de cet instant pour titiller son rival.

_- Ta petite dinde te colle aux basques ? Pas trop dur ?_

Mais Oliver tout en restant calme, lui répliqua :

_- Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le match. Après tout, vos chances de gagner sont quasi-nulles._

Flint perdit sont petit sourire et se tint pour une fois, tranquille, alors qu'Oliver enfourchait son balai pour rejoindre son équipe.

_- Je veux un match fairplay. Cela vaut pour les deux équipes, est-ce clair ?_

Madame Bibine venait de parler, fixant sévèrement de ses félins yeux jaunes, les deux équipes et davantage celle des Serpentards. Flint fit un bruit d'agacement, fixant toujours son rival qui ne lui portait aucune attention.

Le match débuta enfin avec le Souafle lancé dans les airs et fut de suite rattrapé par un joueur de l'équipe des Serpentards. Oliver se précipita vers les buts et réussit à attraper in extremis la balle. Il le renvoya à Katie Bell qui s'élança dans l'autre direction avec les deux autres poursuiveuses de l'équipe.

Le Capitaine jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui était immobile sur son balai, à la recherche du Vif d'Or. L'Attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, Zacharias Smith, se trouvait juste à côté de lui, l'air quelque peu perdu, attendant sûrement que le Gryffondor repère la petite balle dorée pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Oliver dut rapidement se remettre en position car les Poursuiveurs des verts et argents revenaient dans sa direction et il repoussa un à un les balles avec une habileté qui fut acclamée par les étudiants de sa Maison.

Bientôt, Flint qui avait tenté de mettre le premier but, s'approcha du Gardien. Puisque cette fois son équipe ne pouvait user de leurs ruseries habituelles, il allait utiliser un autre moyen et provoquer le châtain pour le déconcentrer, bien décidé à gagner ce match malgré le fort désavantage.

_- Tu sais que ton petit chéri vient souvent me voir pour me parler de toi ?_

Ces mots eurent le mérite de détourner l'attention du capitaine sur le Serpentard. Oliver regarda le brun alors qu'un Batteur de l'équipe adverse lançait un Cognard sur Angelina. Celle-ci, déstabilisée, lâcha le Souafle qu'elle avait en main, vite rattrapé par Flint. Le châtain, l'esprit occupé par ce que venait de lui dire le brun tenta du mieux qu'il put pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui venait à pleine vitesse dans sa direction.

Le premier but du match fut marqué très aisément à l'étonnement général. Oliver contracta la mâchoire, offrant un regard noir à Flint content de son coup. Ce fut ainsi que l'équipe des Gryffondors continua à encaisser des points et le score fut bientôt de 40 à 0 en faveur des Serpentards, alors que Marcus continuait à lancer ses piques sur Darius au châtain.

Ce ne fut qu'après vingt minutes de jeu que Harry repéra le Vif d'Or et qu'il se lança à sa poursuite, Smith à ses côtés. Voyant cela, Oliver réussit à se remettre les idées en place, n'ayant en tête que la Coupe de Quidditch qu'il souhaitait tant remporter.

Il arrêta enfin le Souafle qu'il renvoya immédiatement à Alicia. Celle-ci passa rapidement la balle à Katie qui s'élança, Fred déviant la trajectoire d'un Cognard fonçant dans la direction de la brune et un premier but fut ainsi marqué par les Gryffondors.

La voix de Jordan Lee hurlait de joie dans les hauts parleurs pendant qu'Oliver reprenait ses esprits et se concentrait sur le match.

Bientôt le score fut de 40 à 40 et Marcus, énervé, tenta une dernière attaque.

_- Longhill est amoureux de toi, Wood. Tu le savais ?_

Etonné par la nouvelle, Oliver ne vit pas le brun faire un signe à un Batteur, qui lança un Cognard sur le châtain. La balle entra avec force dans son abdomen et le Capitaine tomba de son balai. Seuls ses réflexes lui permirent de ne pas se rétamer par terre en s'accrochant à un anneau. Son balai s'éloigna de lui et il resta ainsi, les pieds dans le vide.

Un autre but fut encaissé par les Gryffondors et Harry, dont le naturel caractère héroïque revenait toujours dans les moments comme celui-ci, arrêta sa poursuite du Vif d'Or et s'élança vers son Capitaine pour l'aider. Il attrapa le balai d'Oliver et vola dans sa direction.

Ce dernier qui criait au brun de ne pas s'occuper de lui en l'ayant vu faire demi-tour, lui grogna un vague merci mais il se figea rapidement en voyant Smith tout près du Vif d'Or, les bras en avant pour l'atteindre.

Ce fut comme au ralenti qu'il observa la scène, tétanisé et il tourna la tête en direction de Flint qui le fixait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Harry, toujours à ses côtés, était dans le même état que lui.

Plus aucun mot ne sortait des tribunes et chacun fixait silencieusement Zacharias Smith prêt à s'emparer de la fameuse boule.

Ce dernier, tellement obnubilé par le Vif d'Or, ne fit pas attention à la loge vers laquelle il se précipitait. Et alors que la petite balle dorée s'écartait de l'obstacle d'un petit mouvement sec, l'Attrapeur des Serpentards qui manquait d'expérience, ne freina pas à temps et assommé, tomba à terre, son balai le rejoignant dans le gazon.

Seuls les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs des deux équipes qui continuaient le match, ne virent pas la scène, alors que les Serpentards, déçus, ne soufflaient mot. On entendait par contre très bien les acclamations des rouges et ors qui encourageaient vivement Harry.

Ce dernier, après un regard amusé à Oliver, repartit à la poursuite du Vif d'Or alors que le châtain, soulagé, lançait un petit sourire narquois au capitaine des Serpentards qui tremblait de rage sur son balai.

_- Alors Flint ? Plus rien à dire ?_

Le jeune homme, muet, fit alors demi-tour, continuant le match.

La victoire était maintenant assurée pour les Gryffondors puisque l'Attrapeur adverse s'était mis hors jeu tout seul. Oliver mit ainsi dans un coin de sa tête les paroles du brun, ne se concentrant que sur le match.

Le score fut bientôt de 110 à 60 en faveur des rouges et ors, le châtain ayant retrouvé sa concentration et les poursuiveuses faisant bien leur boulot. Quand aux Serpentards, ils étaient quelque peu décontenancés par la stupidité de leur Attrapeur et n'arrivaient plus à se mettre dans le match.

Marcus continuait tranquillement de son côté, furieux, n'emmerdant plus le châtain. La victoire n'étant plus à leur portée, il fallait simplement attendre que Harry attrape le Vif d'Or tout en limitant la casse le plus possible.

Ce fut durant la deuxième heure que les Gryffondors sortirent victorieux, les verts et argents quittèrent le terrain la tête basse avec leur capitaine qui fulminait, menaçant de briser en deux leur Attrapeur remplaçant.

Oliver ne s'occupa plus du brun, fêtant la victoire avec son équipe. Enfin ils avaient gagné leur premier match de la saison et avoir cloué le bec de Flint décuplait sa satisfaction.

* * *

Un vacarme énorme sortait des vestiaires des Gryffondors chez les garçons L'équipe se changeait tout en célébrant leur victoire. Ils étaient tous satisfaits de leurs performances, bien qu'ils étaient annoncés comme étant les favoris avant même le début du match, puisque Malfoy ne faisait plus parti de son équipe.

Oliver se contentait de féliciter tout le monde même si Harry s'était fait un peu remonter les bretelles par son Capitaine pour avoir abandonné son poste.

Comme d'habitude, le jeune homme attendit de se retrouver seul pour aller prendre sa douche. Il aimait toujours s'isoler après un match pour faire le point, que ce soit après une victoire ou une défaite. Il appréciait le calme et pouvait ainsi profiter d'un moment de détente.

Bien entendu, il voulait également éviter Rosina le plus longtemps possible. Elle s'était jetée sur lui sur le terrain, après le match, l'étouffant entre ses frêles membres, telle une sangsue. Ce ne fut que par l'intermédiaire de son équipe, qu'il put lui échapper.

Alors que l'eau chaude glissait le long de son corps, relâchant ses muscles, il repensa aux mots de Flint durant le match. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Darius était allé voir le brun pour discuter de lui. Ce dernier était-il vraiment _amoureux_ de lui ? Et pourquoi l'avoir dit au Serpentard ?

Une multitude de questions se bousculait dans sa tête et cela l'empêcha de profiter pleinement de ce moment. Flint en savait trop à son goût et il n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Darius allait en entendre parler !

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que le blond fit son apparition dans les douches.

_Tiens, quand on pense au loup !_

Oliver, nullement gêné de se retrouver ainsi nu devant le Poufsouffle, arrêta simplement de bouger pour le regarder, impassible.

Il put voir le regard vert du jeune homme dévier sur le bas de son corps, une lueur appréciatrice dans les yeux.

_- Que veux-tu ?_

Le préfet parut surpris du ton froid employé.

_- Je suis venu te féliciter. Je sais à quel point ce match te tenait à cœur._

_- Merci mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à moi ?_

Darius s'approcha doucement, restant hors de l'eau, alors que le châtain passait une serviette autour de sa taille, éteignant la douche.

_- Et bien, il faut croire que tu me manquais._

_- C'est pour ça que tu es allé voir Flint et discuter de moi ?_

Le jeune homme cessa tout mouvement, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Rapidement un petit sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

_- Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir t'en parler, hein ? _

_- J'ai appris des choses très intéressantes sur toi._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- A toi de me le dire en face. Apparemment tu es amoureux de moi. C'est étrange car tu m'as pourtant assuré ne pas ressentir plus pour moi… Ou peut-être ai-je mal entendu ?_

Darius ne détourna aucunement le regard, soutenant celui du Gryffondor qui lâchait ses mots sans aucune retenue. Il ferma enfin les yeux, lâchant un soupir.

_- Tu devais le savoir un jour ou l'autre, non ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler, Oliver. Croie-moi, j'ai voulu plus d'une fois te le dire mais je sentais bien que si je daignais t'avouer mes sentiments, tu prendrais la fuite, car tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête._

Oliver tenta de répliquer mais Darius ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai. Flint hante tes pensées à telle point que la dernière fois que l'on était ensemble, c'est son prénom que tu as murmuré._

A ces mots, le jeune capitaine sentit ses joues se chauffer. _Cela ne pouvait être vrai !_

_- J'en ai marre de me retrouver entre vous deux et avec Rosina, c'était le coup en trop. Je t'aime, Oliver mais ce n'est pas moi qui occupe ton esprit. _

_- Tu te trompes, Darius. Flint n'est rien pour moi et je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois. Mais tu es important pour moi même si ce que je ressens pour toi, reste flou._

_- Et pourtant tu acceptes le chantage de Rosina…_

_- Bon sang ! Oui, je sais, c'est stupide mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres !_

_- Peut-être assumer celui que tu es ?_

_- C'est toi qui me dis ça, alors que personne ne sait que tu aimes les hommes ?_

_- Je t'ai pourtant dit la dernière que je n'avais aucun problème à le faire savoir tant que cela me permettrait de rester avec toi._

Mais Oliver affichait maintenant une mine suppliante.

_- Je… Je ne peux pas… _

_- Tu es dans quel Maison déjà ? Serpentard ? Tu dis ne pas savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi mais moi je connais mes sentiments. Qu'importe ce que tu fais, je serai là pour te soutenir, je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu as peur de quoi avec moi, au juste ?_

C'était vrai. De quoi donc redoutait-il avec Darius ? Le jeune homme était patient, calme, attentionné. Il était parfait. Alors pourquoi se posait-il autant de questions ? De quoi avait-il peur ?

Le visage du brun apparut devant lui et il ne put que s'avouer à lui-même que ce qu'il avait dit au blond était un bien piètre mensonge. Il voulait simplement se convaincre que Flint n'était rien pour lui. Mais le brun faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, et ce depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Mais tout allait mal depuis que sa relation avec le Serpentard avait changé et Darius apparaissait comme le beau temps après la tempête, malgré le chantage de Rosina.

Et le jeune homme avait raison, il était là pour lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin. Les autres seraient peut-être un peu surpris d'apprendre son orientation mais que pourraient-ils dire ?

_- Donne-moi une chance, Oliver._

_- Je… _

Mais il ne put continuer et ne sut quoi dire.

_- Tu pourras réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit pendant les vacances. Je ne voulais pas te raconter tout cela mais finalement, c'est tant mieux et je n'ai plus à te mentir ou à faire semblant. Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens. Je vais te laisser._

Mais avant de partir, le blond s'avança et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et le châtain fut étonné d'être retourné par ce simple toucher et alors que Darius s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il prolongea le moment, plaquant le corps du Poufsouffle contre le sien. Le blond l'avait vraiment manqué !

* * *

Marcus avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère sur quelqu'un ou il deviendrait fou ! Cette défaite était pour lui un coup à son ego, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient frôlé de près la victoire.

_Cet imbécile de Smith !_ Dès que l'idiot sera sorti de l'infirmerie, il allait s'occuper de son cas !

Le brun observa son poing qui était maintenant ensanglanté. Il s'était lâché sur le mur en face de lui.

En y réfléchissant, il ne savait même plus ce qui le mettait autant hors de ses gonds. Etait-ce vraiment parce qu'il avait perdu ou plutôt ce qu'il avait balancé au châtain durant le match ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer tout haut de colère. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de lui dire tout ça ? Maintenant, soit le Gryffondor allait en vouloir au blond, soit il l'avait poussé dans les bras de cet imbécile d'amoureux transi. Et le seul fait d'avoir une image de ces deux-là ensemble, décupla sa colère. Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça !

Sortant des vestiaires, il se dirigea vers celui des Gryffondors. Il connaissait bien Wood et savait parfaitement que le jeune homme sortait toujours le dernier, bien après son équipe.

Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il recherchait en allant le voir mais il avait besoin de sa présence. L 'avoir eu à côté de lui durant tout le match sans pouvoir le toucher, le rendait fou.

Il pénétra dans la salle et des souvenirs lui revinrent immédiatement en tête. Il se revoyait avec le châtain après leur dispute, par terre, hésitants et rougissants. Puis, le moment où ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux embrumés par un désir incontrôlable. Il se rappela également du corps légèrement hâlé, sous lui alors qu'il avait la tête perdue dans le cou du jeune homme, de leurs déhanchements hachés et bestiaux. Il avait encore envie de l'avoir sous lui et de le prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables.

Un bruit près des douches attira son attention et il s'en approcha, sourire aux lèvres, attendant de voir Wood sans aucune tenue et il se retint de s'y précipiter en courant. Il marcha doucement, visualisant déjà la scène dans sa tête et… Plus rien ne traversa son esprit.

Il resta immobile, caché derrière un mur. Le Serpentard sentit comme une poigne qui prenait un malin plaisir à comprimer son cœur.

Devant lui se tenaient Wood et Longhill enlacés intimement. Le blond maintenait le Gryffondor contre le carrelage blanc, se déhanchant en lui langoureusement, embrassant la peau du jeune homme. Le châtain, les jambes autour des hanches du Poufsouffle, avait la tête rejetée en arrière et le dos cambré dans une position incroyablement érotique.

Marcus ne put détacher ses yeux du visage rougi de plaisir. Jamais, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, avait-il pris le temps de regarder les expressions de son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était beau ainsi.

Il observa ensuite Longhill et contracta la mâchoire en le voyant si tendre et attentionné dans ses déhanchements et caresses. Le blond prenait son temps pour observer les réactions de son amant et le Serpentard ne put que se dire qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de tout cela lorsqu'il était avec Oliver.

Et il resta les bras ballants à les observer tout les deux, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la scène, et lorsqu'ils jouirent, il était encore présent.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'écroulèrent sur le sol mouillé, haletant. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans avoir perçu la présence du Serpentard. Darius embrassa le jeune homme tendrement et lui murmura doucement un _« je t'aime »._

Marcus ne put en supporter davantage et se déplaça rapidement vers la sortie, ne voulant pas entendre la réponse du Gryffondor.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Bon sang, que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre ! Mais je suis quand même satisfaite du résultat ^^ Et vous ? J'espère que le match n'a pas été trop ennuyant à lire… Je voulais montrer la rivalité des deux capitaines sur un terrain donc j'espère que je ne m'y suis pas mal prise pour décrire la scène de Quidditch. Et ne me tuez pas avec cette fin ! Je me demande s'il en y a qui ont accroché avec le couple Oliver/Darius ? héhé ! Plaignez-vous le pauvre Marcus ? Bon, je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre où il y aura un changement de décor. Je sens même que vous allez apprécié le prochain :D Allez, tchuss !**

**Feather Pen Soul**


End file.
